A forbidden kind of love
by usuimisa4evafta
Summary: Takes place after Bad moon rising. Bonnie's life has done a 180, her best friend is now a vampire, werewolf's now roam Mystic Falls. A coven working for Katherine comes after Bonnie and her new powers. Damon doesn't like that Bonnie grows closer to Tyler
1. Fate

**Her life was doing a total 180 she thought as she picked up her cup of coffee she felt like everything around her was going downhill, she no longer had control of the situation and that made her fell vulnerable. **

**Stefan was starting to lose his cool, Damon was actually becoming more tolerable considering the fact that she almost burnt him alive, Caroline one of her closets' friends was now a vampire, Katherine was back and being a total bitch might I add, Elena is confused as usual, and Tyler is a werewolf, how things could get any worse she had no idea.**

**This is my first Bamon fic but I love this pairing so much and I hope that in the series that they can soon come together in the end let's pray on it.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way shape of form. Enjoy!**

_A forbidden love_

Bonnie rubbed her brows in frustration, she was sitting at a table at the far end of the Mystic grill restaurant the lights were dim music played in the background causing her a slight bit of a headache, she tried her best to ignore the pain. Her life was doing a total 180 she thought as she picked up her cup of coffee she felt like everything around her was going downhill, she no longer had control of the situation and that made her fell vulnerable.

Stefan was starting to lose his cool, Damon was actually becoming more tolerable considering the fact that she almost burnt him alive, Caroline one of her closets' friends was now a vampire, Katherine was back and being a total bitch might I add, Elena is confused as usual, and Tyler is a werewolf, how things could get any worse she had no idea. She took another sip of her coffee and looked over toward the bar were Tyler was, wiping down the counters as usual he wore a black shirt with jeans and black cleaning apron, he was a very temperamental guy but who can blame him?

If I turned into a werewolf every full moon and had a thing for sniffing up trees and fire hydrants I would be pretty moody too. Bonnie continued to stare at Tyler from across the room and Tyler noticed it right away it felt like two pins poking him in the back. He turned around and met the gaze of Bonnie who quickly averted her eyes playing off as if she wasn't caught red handed.

Tyler placed his wipe cloth down on the table and walking over to Bonnie who causally played with the salt and pepper shakers that were on the table. "Hey Bonnie how are you?" Tyler said a smile forming on his face. If there was one person who never pushed him off the deep end into a complete and total rage it was her, they don't talk much of course but he knew Bonnie was a real down to earth girl and he liked that about her.

"Hey Tyler I'm fine how's everything going with you?" Tyler took a seat across from Bonnie at the table. "Well, you know same ol' same ol' I was getting ready to head out my shift is about over and I have to do some shopping." Tyler said. "Oh…well who are you buying gifts for?"

"My mom, it's her birthday tomorrow and I need to get her a gift, I'm only doing it because if I don't I'm gonna catch hell about it later, I'm not into the whole celebration scene ya know?"

Bonnie was surprised that he was acting like his normal self, like nothing happened which of course just has to be the front he's putting on. Bonnie smiled widely, she was happy that Tyler didn't let his true emotions show which means he must have some control over it instead of letting it eat him up inside. "Ahh- that's the Bonnie I know that smile is to die for gets me every time Ha-ha-ha! So what are you doing afterwards? Gonna go hang out with Caroline, and do…what ever it is that girls do on a Friday evening?"

Bonnie twitched at the name of Caroline, ever since Caroline has been turned into a Vampire she's been avoiding her, Stephan was doing all he can to help her cope with her new undead life, but Bonnie had been an emotional wreck ever since that night at the carnival and that was a week and a half ago. Bonnie looked up to see Tyler waiting patiently for her to reply. "I have no plans tonight so I think I'm just gonna head home." "Well, I'm off in five minutes would you like to accompany me to the mall?"

Bonnie felt a little hesitant, Tyler after all was a werewolf but he doesn't know that she knows that, he hasn't murder anyone Bonnie thought to herself, after all she wanted to get to learn more about the history of the Lockwood's and what better way to do that then to hang out with one. "Y-Yeah I'll go with you should be fun, I need an outfit for the game next tomorrow anyways." Tyler smiled as he got up from his seat. "Great! I'll meet you outback let me just go and get my jacket." Bonnie nodded her head as he made his way to the back.

Damon was annoyed; actually he was more than annoyed his was irritated as hell!

It's been almost two weeks since that incident at the carnival and he hasn't seen one sign of Katherine, what was see plotting? He thought to himself as he lay on the couch twirling a pen with his fingers. Stefan was out again doing another so called training session with Caroline trying to show her the ropes of how to suck the blood out of some poor helpless little bunny.

This wouldn't be problem if they would've just let him kill her the first time, now he was sure that because she was 'undead' and a vampire that things could only get worse a lot worse more people are going to die as a result of this he already knew. He replayed that night's events at the Carnival, Caroline feeding off of some poor un-expecting boy, him trying to kill her and Bonnie nearly burning him to death.

"Dammit!" Damon yelled as he came up to a seated position on the couch. "That little witch was actual trying to kill me, me Damon fucking Salvatore!" He was upset after all this time trying to come to terms with the witch and he's back to square one, there is no way that he could ever make this right, she was more stubborn than Elena and a lot more feistier which is what he liked about her though no one ever challenged him like she did, and not only that she was immune to his manly charm which he found interesting to say the least. At that moment there was a knock at the door, Damon got up to answer it only to be met with two brown eyes staring back at him. "Hello Damon, is Stefan and Caroline here?" Elena said as she walked past Damon inviting herself in.

Damon was also curious about Elena, she says that she hates him but if she really hated him she wouldn't be talking to him right now. Even after he killed her brother, and turned Caroline into a vampire, even after he tried to kill her best friends including Bonnie she still acted the same around him, what was wrong with this girl? Maybe deep down she's a sadistic bitch just like Katherine.

Damon walked to the table picking up his glass of scotch. "They're not here they're out hunting for Bambi." Damon said then took a small sip of his drink.

"Can you tell them I stopped by then? I would like to see Caroline and she how's she doing, but I have to start setting up for the game tomorrow night, there's going to be a dance afterwards too." Damon gave Elena a sly look as he took a couple of steps closer to where she was standing. "So, you're not worried about Stefan and Caroline being alone together? I mean a lot of things happen when two people of opposite sex are together, even if they are not let's say your boyfriend." Elena rolled her eyes a look of disgust forming on her face. "Look Damon there is nothing between me and you ok, why can't you accept that? You're only making it more difficult for yourself." Damon stepped closer to Elena this time his eyes were directly in front of hers. "You might not admit it now but you will, you're attracted to me, why else would you let everything that I did since I've been here slide? I killed your brother, tried to kill Bonnie and then I tried to kill Caroline multiple times may I add, and yet you still prance around here like none of those things ever happened, or…could it be that your feelings for me outweigh the feelings you have for your friends and family?"

Elena stood there speechless, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes and he knew what was coming next. "How could you say that? Bonnie, Caroline, my brother they mean the world to me! I've only forgiven you because I know that Stefan has faith in you and I know I should too…we're friends Damon that's what friends do."

"Well if that's what friends do then I guess you can count Bonnie and Caroline out right? I mean after all if you weren't so infatuated with me and my brother they probably wouldn't be in this mess." Elena slapped Damon in the face. If Damon wasn't a Vampire he knew that that would have definitely hurt. "How dare you! I hate you!" Elena yelled as she ran out to the door and out of the house. Story of Damon's life someone hates him go figure. A few hours later Stefan and Caroline came back from their hunting session. Caroline was covered in dirt and blood and Stephan had that look that a teacher gives when their student gets an F on their exam.

"So…" Damon began. "Did the Easter bunny live to see another day or will Easter be cancelled this coming year?" Stefan gave Damon the please don't start look. Caroline was the first to speak. "I'm sorry Stefan I don't mean to put you through all of this trouble; I know you have enough on your plate."

"It's alright really you have to learn how to control your powers and your hunger it's a need so don't worry it doesn't bother me one bit, it's actually nice having another vampire that isn't totally mentally psychotic." Stephan said motioning to Damon.

"Oww Stefan you're breaking my heart." Damon said sarcastically as he took another sip of his drink. "Oh and by the way Bella stopped by she wanted to see you and Caroline."

"Bella? Are you talking about Elena?" Damon clapped his hands together. "Yes Edward Cullen could it get anymore metaphoric than that?" Stefan made his way over to where the kitchen was, Caroline sat down in the chair to the left of Damon as she wiped off the dirt and animal blood from her face. "I'll call her later, but right now there is someone else with whom we have to meet."

Damon's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out who exactly his brother was talking about. "Really now?" Damon replied. "Who might this someone be?" "Bonnie." Stefan called from the kitchen were he was pouring himself a glass of water. A small look of regret took hold of Damon face as he rose up from his seat and made his way to the kitchen where his brother was standing. "And why do we need to talk to her what use could she possibly be to us?"

"Cmon Damon don't be like that Bonnie is going through a hard time also." Stefan looked toward the living room where Caroline was still sitting applying makeup to her face. Then he continued in a whisper low enough hoping that she wouldn't hear. "Her best friend has turned into a vampire, and you know how Bonnie feels about vampires, she's probably going though a lot knowing now that Caroline has turned into the thing that she despises the most." Damon rubbed his chin. "I know let's burn her at the stake."

Stefan shook his head at his brother's sadistic thoughts. "Look she's the only witch that we know, Caroline cannot continue living like this, coming out of the house only at night her mother is starting to get suspicious and pretty soon she's gonna figure it out we need to either find a lapis ring for Caroline or convince Bonnie to learn the spell needed to create a new one, either choice doesn't seem that promising though."

"Why must you continue to talk like she is Emily? Hell she's not even Sabrina the teenage witch, she isn't powerful enough yet setting little forest fires with her mind that's all she's capable of and now that Shelia is dead who's going to teach her the way of the witch hmm?" Stephan leaned against the counter crossing his arms. Damon was right even though he hates admitting that he's right, if Bonnie has to learn how to be a witch all on her own it could take her years to master anything so advance as placing a spell on a lapis. "We should still discuss it with her she might know something."

"She hates us Stefan! We turned her friend into a vampire and killed her grandmother and you're dating her best friend, why would she ever cooperate with us? You do remember what happened last time don't you? I was nearly roasted thanks to her!" Stefan rubbed his brows in frustration. "Number one here is where you're wrong I didn't turn Caroline into a vampire "you" did, two she saved you and me from that fire we both could've died that night if she didn't help us." Damon threw his hand up in the air he was becoming agitated. "What so we should give her the noble peace prize for being a complete and total-" Damon was cut off by Caroline who was now standing in front of them. "What is it blondie didn't I tell you not to run up on us you have no manners whatsoever do you?" Caroline hopped up on the counter taking a seated position facing Stefan.

"Look Damon I don't like you and you don't like me, so why don't you just ignore me like I so desperately try and ignore you." Stefan turned and made his way out of the kitchen, there is one thing that he didn't like and that was to be in the middle of Damon and Caroline's quarrels. As Stefan made his way to the front door he was stopped by Damon. "Where do you think you're going?" Damon said standing between his brother and the door. "I'm going to go find Bonnie we need her help." Damon frowned, he knew that Bonnie was one of the people whom he vowed to protect but he didn't think it would be a good idea to go and ask her for her assistance on helping their fellow vampire. When Damon was about to open his mouth in protest he was interrupted by his brother. "I know what you're going to say Damon, but Caroline is Bonnie's best friend, she's not just gonna abandon her even if she is being a bit distant right now I know she still cares about her."

"Oh little brother I think you give Miss Bon Bon too much credit, however if you go I go because I'm not going to be stuck in this house alone baby sitting Barbie, no way in hell."

Stefan tried to push Damon aside but Damon continued to hold his ground.

"How about I go see the witch and you stay here with Caroline." Damon said as he put on his most innocent face. "No way Bonnie might try and roast you again and who knows maybe this time she'll succeed, she hates you with a passion Damon she won't listen to you."

"And she'll listen to you?" Damon said. "Yes actually more so than she would you anyway, so step aside and let me pass." Damon looked down then looked back up at his brother, he knew he wasn't going to win this one, but he had a solution. "Fine" Damon replied as he stepped aside. Stefan was raised his eyebrow in suspicion, his brother never backs down that easily. "Alright then" He said. "I'll be back in a little while and try not to kill each other ok."

"Of course not I'll take care of her like she was my own." Damon said with a quick smile. Stefan opened the door and walked out leaving Damon and Caroline alone. Caroline was standing near the doorway to the kitchen, Damon turned around to face her. "Alright kiddo go get your jacket we're going on a fieldtrip." A look of confusion came over Caroline. "Why? And to where?" She said. "You miss Bonnie don't you?" Caroline lowered her head, she did miss her friend, but she knew that because of what she was now things would never be the same, and a wave of sadness came over her. "I'll take that as a yes, so if you wanna see her go get your jacket and let's go now." Caroline nodded her head. "I think I know where she would probably be right now, I might be wrong, but… there's a game tomorrow night the championship game, and me, and Bonnie usually go shopping for new clothes for the Championship games so she might be at the mall right now it's still early in the evening." With that Caroline made her way upstairs to find a jacket.

Bonnie and Tyler were just walking into the mall as hard as it was to admit she liked being with Tyler werewolf or not he was a sweet guy deep down inside, well at least when she was alone with him, not to mention he was cute and she had been alone these last few weeks without Caroline or Elena around to comfort her, she was lonely and it was nice to have some company. They made their way over to Macy's, Tyler was walking side by side with her and she felt a bit awkward they've never been together like this before. "So…" Bonnie began. "What do you plan on getting your mother?" Tyler continued walking as he looked side to side then back at her. "I don't know… some house slippers maybe perfume."

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. "If I was your mom I would like that, I mean I'm not your mom or anything I'm just saying that that's usually what mom's like…I mean I'm not a mom, but I know what women like cause I am one of course and perfume and slippers are a nice choice." Tyler looked at her and laughed. "Trust me Bonnie I wouldn't mind one bit if you were my mother." Bonnie blushed at his comment as they continued to make there way to Macy's.

"You know if perfume and sleepwear is what you're aiming for we should go to Victoria Secrets instead, they have the best perfume and they also have robes and slippers too."

"I'll take your word for it anytime Bonnie let's head over that way then." As they began to walk Bonnie was thinking of ways that she could possibly get Tyler to open up to her about his secret, she wanted to help him at any means necessary. Damon and Caroline were in the mall now, Damon had a look of fury on his face he knew that Bonnie was here somewhere, but he also smelled the stench of that mutt inside of the mall as well. "Bonnie is definitely here so let's find her and get out of here." Damon said as he motioned for Caroline to follow him. "I want to look for a new dress I want to look nice for the game." Damon ignored her, all he was focused on was finding Bonnie and somehow leading her out of the mall, he didn't want to run into that werewolf here things could get ugly. "Damon are you listening?" Caroline was becoming annoyed that he was ignoring her, she had to skip just to keep up with his fast pace. "I think she's this way." Damon said aloud. "Don't fall behind blondie or I'm going to leave you behind."

Caroline was speed walking now she really did want to she Bonnie even if she didn't want to see her, so she made sure to do what Damon said if only for this one time.

As Damon hit the corner he saw two figures exit a store one was wearing an all black outfit and the other was wearing a green halter top and blue jeans.

Damon stopped in his tracks Caroline was following close behind him and slammed into his back. "Damon oww what are you-" Damon grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back around the corner. He poked his head out from around the corner, he could feel his blood beginning to boil and his eyes began to change showing his vampire features, he balled his fists up he felt like he could kill anyone right about now and feel no remorse about doing it. Caroline looked over Damon's shoulder in the direction in which he was looking.

"Huh? Why is Bonnie with Tyler? Are they on a date maybe?" With that Damon could feel himself about to snap any moment, people were beginning to stare so he had to try and calm himself down to avoid attracting anymore unwanted attention. He couldn't believe that Bonnie would hang out with his enemy. He could feel his chest tighten at the thought of them on a date. He had to get Bonnie away from Tyler… but how?

As Damon was contemplating on how to go about snatching Bonnie away from Tyler he noticed that Caroline was no longer near him, and when he looked up he saw that she was already making her way up to Bonnie and Tyler. What the hell Caroline? Damon thought to himself, man he knew he should've just locked her in the basement and came alone.

"Hey Bonnie." Caroline said as she made her way over to the couple. "Caroline?" Bonnie replied at shock that her best friend showed up all of a sudden. "What are you doing here?" Caroline made sure to keep a safe distance from her friend. She didn't want to make her feel to uncomfortable or afraid. "I came here with Damon… we were looking for you actually." Bonnie tilted her head confused. "Damon?"

"You called?" Damon said as he stepped from behind the wall and made his way over to the group. "Well-well what a pleasant surprise to see you here little miss riding hood, Oh and look you've brought the big bad wolf with you too on your way to…" Damon stopped short as Bonnie crossed her arms daring him to finish the sentence. Damon took the hint. "Uh never mind, Bonnie why are you here and why are you with him?"

"That Damon is none of your business! Why are you here and why is Caroline with you?" Damon mimicked Bonnie by crossing his arms as well. "That is none of 'your' business." Tyler and Caroline watched the two go at it and if they didn't know better they would say that there is something between them. "Damon I don't have time for this." Bonnie said as she pulled his arm so that their backs were to Caroline and Tyler. "If you don't leave now you'll regret it and this time there is no Elena around to stop me."

Damon looked at her he didn't want her to think that he was threatened by her comment so he smiled instead. "Look hunny bunny I'm not here to give you a hard time Stefan wants to meet with you and it's regarding Caroline." Bonnie released Damon's arm looking into his eyes as he continued. "Nuh uh uh don't do that in here Bon Bon…there's way too many people in here for you to just go ahead and showcase your talent." Bonnie looked away, he was right there was no reason to cause a scene…yet. "Alright what is it what's wrong with her?" Damon placed his hand around her waist motioning her forward; he didn't want Caroline or Tyler to hear what he had to say next.

"Caroline as you know can't walk out in the daylight because she lacks one thing, a lapis ring we need your help her mom is starting to get suspicious and if we don't do something now she might figure out that her daughter Caroline is now a vampire. Bonnie looked away hearing him say the word Caroline and vampire in the same sentence made her sick, she just wanted things to go back to normal like that use to be before the Salvatore brother's showed up and destroyed everything.

Damon saw that she was hesitant for a moment. "She's your friend Bonnie…you're not going to just give up on her are you? Vampire or not she's still Caroline, she still drives me nuts and she still applies way too much makeup and she needs you now…so can you help? If only to just get her out of our house cause I swear I'm this close to making a leather jacket out of her." Bonnie stood there silent for awhile still uncertain of how to answer, she knew that in a way it was her fault that she was like this, but it hurt to admit it, she loved her friend and after everything they been through could she really just abandon her all because she became the very thing she hates the most? "Ok…I'll talk to Stefan, but that isn't a yes to your answer I just want to hear what he thinks about all of this."

"That's good enough for me lets go then." Damon waved his arm giving them a signal to follow him. "No not tonight, I here with Tyler right now so it will have to wait until tomorrow." Damon's eye twitched at the mention on Tyler. He knew what Tyler was but Tyler didn't know what they were, even so he still hated the guy there was no way he was going to leave Bonnie alone with him now, do he decided to make a lie to convince her to leave with him. "So I guess you don't want to see your father again because right now as we speak he is at our house tied up, just a little incentive in case you refused to help us." Bonnie felt that Damon was only bluffing, there was no way they would stoop that low, or would they?

Bonnie took her phone out of her purse and began to dial her father as Damon stood there in front of her a look of victory plastered on his face. Bonnie's face filled with horror when her father didn't answer. She then tried his cell phone but still no luck she hung up the phone and then looked at Damon with evil content.

"Damon…I swear if you have hurt my dad in anyway-" "He's fine…and he'll continue to be fine as long as you come with me…now." Bonnie tried to control her anger, but she didn't want to try anything that would result in more people getting hurt. She turned around and made her way over to Tyler who was still standing next to Caroline. "Tyler I am so sorry but I have to go now can we maybe hang out tomorrow? I would like it if you could accompany me to the game."

Tyler looked over toward Damon who still had a smile across his face then back to Bonnie who was eagerly waiting for a reply. "Sure Bon I would like that." Taking a step closer he leant down giving her a small peck on the cheek. Damon's eyes grew wide as he swiftly dashed over toward Tyler screaming bloody murder in his head. That's it he thought I going to rip fucking his head off! He then was quickly stopped back by Caroline who grabbed him by the waist trying to prevent him from attacking. Tyler looked over toward Damon who had a murderous look in his eyes, smiling Tyler looked back at Bonnie who was in shock and blushing.

"Thanks for coming with me Bonnie I really enjoyed your company, can't wait until tomorrow... goodnight." He then walked past her making his way to the exit, as he passed Damon who was still being held back by Caroline. If it wasn't for her feeding on so much blood in the pass couple of days, she probably wouldn't have had the strength to hold him. Tyler gave a small grin he couldn't help himself, he had no idea that Damon would almost go nuclear on him giving Bonnie a small kiss, but that gave him an idea. Little did they know that he knew exactly what Damon and Stefan Salvatore really was, and he wanted to make them pay for everything that they've done.

**So there we go the first chapter out of many please review many thank thank thank you's! **


	2. Fire and blood

**Hey everyone here is the new update I hope you all are enjoying it so far thanks for all the reviews/alerts! I saw that I made a couple of spelling errors, I'll try to not do that again I just get soo excited with my ideas that I don't notice. Alright then hope you enjoy this chapter and it starts…now.**

**Previously on the Vampire Diaries…**

"_**Thanks for coming with me Bonnie I really enjoyed your company, can't wait until tomorrow... goodnight." He then walked past her making his way to the exit, as he passed Damon who was still being held back by Caroline. If it wasn't for her feeding on so much blood in the pass couple of days, she probably wouldn't have had the strength to hold him. Tyler gave a small grin he couldn't help himself, he had no idea that Damon would almost go nuclear on him giving Bonnie a small kiss, but that gave him an idea. Little did they know that he knew exactly what Damon and Stefan Salvatore really was, and he wanted to make them pay for everything that they've done.**_

_Ring ring ring ring_- "Hello Stefan?" Stefan pressed the phone harder against his ear out of anxiety. "Hey Elena...I'm sorry for calling so late, but is Bonnie with you?" On the other end of the line Stefan could hear her take a deep breath in and out. "No she isn't she should be home right now it's almost 8 o'clock." Stefan looked up at Bonnie's house which he was currently in front of nobody was home not her or her dad, but he didn't want Elena to know that. "Alright then never mind I'll see you tomorrow ok Elena, love you goodnight." "But Stefan-" Stefan hung up the phone he didn't want Elena to worry, if Elena is home and Caroline is with us then who could Bonnie possibly be with at this time of night? Stefan was beginning to worry, but he didn't know where to go and look next, if he was on a human blood diet instead of an animal one he could've easily been able to smell her or sense her but he isn't so he couldn't.

He also made a mental note to himself to get Bonnie's cell phone number again, since she change her cell number like twice already to keep Damon from contacting her and harassing her… yeah that would've been a very big help right about now he thought to himself. He decided to head back home to inform Damon about this, hopefully he wasn't doing anything reckless but Stefan doubted it getting back in his car he made his way back to his house.

Damon, Bonnie and Caroline made there way to the front door, Bonnie was afraid and angry…afraid of what she might find inside the house…she pictured her dad tied up covered in blood with puncture wounds all over his body with a look of pure terror on his face. That image made her heart race; she shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of the ghastly image. Damon looked back at her trying his best to put on a fake front he knew once she found out that her dad wasn't here he was dead, but it was always fun seeing the look of fear on her beautiful porcelain face. Damon opened the front door; all that could be seen was darkness as all three of them looked in. Caroline was on edge thinking about what Bonnie would do once she found out that Damon was lying to her, but at the same time Damon's a vampire she thought, what's the worse Bonnie can do to hurt a vampire? "Uhh Bonnie." Caroline started. "There's something we need to tell you…" Bonnie ignored Caroline rushing into the house nearly knocking Damon down. She looked around the living room but she was unable to see because it was too dark. She concentrated on the light switches throughout the house, using her powers she turned them all on at once illuminating the entire house.

"Dad! Dad where are you!" Bonnie yelled as she continued her search in the kitchen. Damon leaned on the wall watching her antics, he liked seeing her in such a panic it gave him such a rush. Caroline couldn't take it anymore she made her way over to the basement where Bonnie was heading before Bonnie began making her way to the basement Caroline grabbed her gently by her arm.

"Bonnie…he's not here." Bonnie looked at Caroline who had a noticeable look of regret on her face. "What do you mean he's not here? What did you guys do?" That hurt Caroline, she knew that she was a murderer but it was hard for her to get that feeling from her best friend. "Damon lied to you." She blurted out. "He was just trying to get you to come with us your dad isn't here, he never was." Bonnie tried her hardest to believe Caroline she was after all still her friend right? All of a sudden her purse began to vibrate; she opened it up and retrieved her phone from within. When she opened it up she noticed that she received a text from her dad. _Hey sweetheart I'm working late again, I'll be back to the hotel soon I'll call you when I get there. _

Bonnie felt a huge feeling of relief flood over her, her dad was alright she thought to herself relax... But at the moment the relief came over and fear left her another emotion washed over her, the feeling of fury. "Damon Salvatore!" She yelled as loud as she could letting Damon know that he either better prepare himself for what was coming next or run like hell. Bonnie stomped her way over to the living room where Damon was still standing, he wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either…he was content curious about what the witch plans to do with him next. "So Bonnie did you find what you were looking for?" Damon said as Bonnie got in his face. "Damn you Damon I should so kill you right now and just be done with it!"

Damon took a step back from Bonnie he never saw her so angry, so he made sure that he kept a reasonable distant between them. "Oh c'mon little witch it was a joke, I just needed you to come with us that's all and if you weren't so stubborn all the time I wouldn't have to resort to-" _Boom!_

Damon hit the wall with extreme force, as Damon struggled to break loose from the unseen force that was holding him against the wall Bonnie walked closer and closer to him. "Wow nice little witch your power is growing stronger huh? I'm impressed. Caroline's mouth was agape she couldn't believe her eyes Damon was thrown against the wall but how? She then noticed Bonnie casually walking up to Damon, she didn't seem surprised at all…so does that mean that…"Bonnie…how did you-"

_Slam! _Bonnie and Caroline jumped at the sudden noise. Damon looked up toward the stairs where they all heard the sound come from. "Damon…" said Bonnie.

"Is Stefan here?" Damon continued to stare up at the staircase. "No he's not…he went looking for you." Caroline moved closer to where Damon and Bonnie were standing.

"Then what was that?" Caroline said. "I don't know…Bonnie let me down." Damon said. Bonnie complied she didn't want to take any chances, especially with Katherine on the loose. Bonnie released her hold on Damon he fell to the floor landing on his feet.

"I'm going to go check it out, Caroline stay here with Bonnie." Damon moved swiftly toward the staircase he didn't know what it could be…it might be Katherine he thought, who else can it be when all the other vampires were now dead? Bonnie ran up behind Damon.

"I'm not staying down here, what if it's Katherine?" Damon turned his head toward her and stared directly into her eyes. "Then I'll handle it." "No Damon that bitch killed Caroline and I'm going to make her pay." She replied trying her best to keep her voice down so that who ever was upstairs wouldn't hear her, of course it was hard to do that she felt so much anger and rage that she could set the whole house on fire.

Damon gave her an annoyed look. "Your not going to listen to me are you?"

"Nope now hurry or do you want me to go first?" Damon rolled his eyes as he continued up the stairs. "C'mon Caroline." Bonnie said as she motioned for Caroline to follow them. As they made their way up the staircase and to the second floor Damon had to admit that he was nervous, if it was Katherine and she did break in it would be bad he wished Bonnie wasn't here right now that psycho bitch vampire might try and kill her.

"Stop." Damon commanded. "What's wrong?" Bonnie said as she stopped abruptly behind him. "Footsteps…I hear footsteps." Damon listened harder trying to pin point where they were coming from. "It's sounds like they're coming from Stefan's bedroom."

"Ok then let's go." Bonnie said as she tried to push pass Damon. "Patience little witch do you wanna get killed that badly? If so all you had to do was ask me…be on your guard and stay behind me at all times…that goes for you too Blondie." Caroline nodded her head in response.

"Alright then, quietly." They then began to make their way toward Stefan's room. Bonnie started to feel uneasy, like something was sapping all of her energy she could feel her heart quicken and her legs begin to shake.

"Damon…Damon I don't feel so well." Bonnie said. Damon didn't hear her he was to focus on the task ahead. They were now in front of Stefan's bedroom door Damon looked back at Bonnie and Caroline they both look at him and nodded. With one quick movement Damon flung the door open and as he did flames shot out from the inside of the room.

"Shit!" Damon yelled as he covered both Bonnie and Caroline with his body. He expected to feel a burning sensation on his back, but when he didn't he turned around to find that the fire was now settled and only burning around the edges of the room leaving a middle of the room free from any flames. There was however something else standing in its place…it looked like a dark figure clothed in all black wearing a black cloak.

Damon tried to make out the face but he couldn't the hood that covered the figure kept its face out of their sight. Bonnie looked over Damon's shoulder and saw the same thing her eyes widen as she felt absolute fear come over her. The aura of this person was so strong that she could see it clearly surrounding its body. Damon turned around so that he was completely facing the figure. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Damon yelled as he bared his fangs and prepared his self for an attack.

The figures head came up slightly as he raised his hand and pointed a finger at Bonnie.

"I'm here to deliver a message." With that Bonnie felt an unseen force engulf her. Next thing she knew she was lifted off of her feet and thrown into the room. "Bonnie!"

Damon yelled. As he went to try and save Bonnie from the unknown intruder he found that he was unable to move. "Dammit! What the hell? I…can't…move. He tried to move his arms but they wouldn't budge. "Bon… Bon" Caroline was experiencing the same thing as Damon she was on her knees on the floor unable to move.

Bonnie looked up at the figure, she couldn't see their face all she saw was blackness nothingness. She tried to move break free but she couldn't, when she tried to focus her powers on the figure she found that she was too weak to summon up a spell… it had her.

"I have a message for you Bonnie Bennett..." All of a sudden the figure grabbed her by the forearm and a rush of pain and heat quickly came over her. "AHHHHHHH!" Bonnie let out a scream her body was in so much pain she could feel her energy draining her head pounding. Was she dying?

"Bonnie! Nooo!" Damon yelled as he continued to try and break free from his unseen restraints, but it was no use he couldn't move, even with his vampire strength it was useless. Bonnie suddenly felt a burst of energy surge through her body her body began to tremor violently. She couldn't die like this… not like this no…no…no…no…no NO!

"STOP IT!" Bonnie screamed. The room became engulfed in flames swallowing both her and the figure. "Bonnie no!" Caroline screamed. Her friend was in trouble she had to break free but she wasn't strong enough.

Caroline moved her eyes toward Damon who was still unable to move the look of horror showing clearly on his face. All they were able to do was watch and wait as the flames started to slowly dissipate. Damon could make out someone lying on the floor as the flames cleared. He focused his eyes trying to make out who it was. "Bonnie." A sigh of relief escaped his mouth he could see her chest raise and lower heavily…she was breathing…she was still alive.

The figure that was there was gone now and the flames were gone now also. Damon fell to his knees he was able to move again, in a dash he moved to Bonnie's side he lifted her up off of the floor cradling her in his arms. "Bonnie Bonnie… talk to me." He looked for any signs of consciousness. He brushed back a strand of hair that covered her face.

"Is she ok?" Caroline said as she knelt down by her friend's side.

"Mmmmm." Bonnie head moved slightly to the side. "Bonnie?" Damon raised her up higher resting her on his lap. Damon watched her as he did her eyes began to slowly open, but what he saw wasn't the big beautiful pools of green he knew very well…instead her eyes were a pool of black…of darkness. "Oh my…! Caroline screamed losing her words half sentence she stiffened. Damon couldn't move his body frozen with fear the eyes that he was looking into now…it wasn't the eyes of the witch he knew…these eyes showed nothing but evil and hatred.

"Gasp-Uhhh- uhh" Bonnie snapped up like she just awoke from a bad dream. She pulled on Damon shirt gasping for air, her eyes reverted back to normal as Damon and Caroline were still unable to move trying to comprehend what it was exactly that they just saw.

"Damon, Caroline are you here?" A voice called from downstairs. Stefan was downstairs he smelled the smell of smoke running upstairs he call to Damon. "Damon where are you? What's going on?"

"Damon…" Caroline was the first to speak. "What…just… happened?"

**Hope you guys also enjoyed this chapter! I feel good about this story I might finish this quicker than I thought! Please let me know how you liked it and will update soon!**


	3. The beginning

**Here are the next two chapters for my fic. I really enjoyed your reviews I always like hearing what you guys think that way I know if I should keep writing or not. **

**There is slight Bamon on these next few chapters, but there will be more so in the next couple of ones, you'll see that Damon will start to deny his emotions toward Bonnie and he will feel the intense urge to protect her, I love Bamon don't you?**

**Well here we are the next chapter. **

**Previously on the Vampire Diaries…**

"**Mmmmm." Bonnie head moved slightly to the side. "Bonnie?" Damon raised her up higher resting her on his lap. Damon watched her as he did her eyes began to slowly open, but what he saw wasn't the big beautiful pools of green he knew very well…instead her eyes were a pool of black…of darkness. "Oh my…! Caroline screamed losing her words half sentence she stiffened. Damon couldn't move his body frozen with fear the eyes that he was looking into now…it wasn't the eyes of the witch he knew…these eyes showed nothing but evil and hatred. **

"**Gasp-Uhhh- uhh" Bonnie snapped up like she just awoke from a bad dream. She pulled on Damon shirt gasping for air, her eyes reverted back to normal as Damon and Caroline were still unable to move trying to comprehend what it was exactly that they just saw.**

"**Damon, Caroline are you here?" A voice called from downstairs. Stefan was downstairs he smelled the smell of smoke running upstairs he call to Damon. "Damon where are you? What's going on?" **

"**Damon…" Caroline was the first to speak. "What…just… happened?"**

"Good morning Tyler sleep well?" Tyler's mom was in the kitchen cooking up breakfast when he walked in. "Yeah I guess." He replied as he took as seat next to his Uncle.

"So what's on the agenda today little nephew?" Mason said as he picked up his mug filled with coffee, after taking a small sip he sat it back down waiting for Tyler to reply.

"Don't call me little ok, and as far as the 'agenda' goes today I go to school just like any other day." Tyler gave his uncle a your annoying me look but Mason just simply smiled. "Oh that's weird I could've sworn that you told me last night that there was a game tonight aren't you going?" Tyler's mom walked over to where the two of them were sitting at the table.

"Yeah Tyler your going aren't you? I heard that there is a dance afterwards…do you have a date?"

"And may I ask how you know that?" Tyler said as reached out grabbing his plate from his mother. "Oh…a mother has her ways…"

"She over heard you talking on the phone to one of your friends." Mason blurted out.

"So you were eavesdropping?" Tyler mom finally took her seat at the table, after saying her thanks she continued. "No…I just over heard like he said, but anyways tell me do you have a date?" Tyler was silent, he didn't know whether to tell her or just leave it alone personally he felt like she didn't really need to know and he was starting to become annoyed at her attempts on pretending to be interested in his school life.

"Maybe…" He said as he chewed on a strip on bacon. "Hmm? How about that Bonnie girl she's cute and she has a nice scent to her too." Tyler's mom looked up at Mason raising an eyebrow. Tyler turned his head toward his uncle daring him to say more. Mason leaned closer to Tyler and whispered into his ear. "Did some research on it and oh by the way I smelled her all over you last night."

Tyler pushed up from the table and grabbed his backpack off the floor. As he made his way to the door he looked back to his uncle who was staring back at him a grin plastered on his face. Tyler frowned, he didn't like that his uncle could tell where he's been and with who just by smelling him, then again all the benefits of being a werewolf. Tyler opened the door slamming it on his way out. Tyler's mom looked back at Mason who shrugged his shoulders as he continued to eat his meal. Tyler's mom placed her elbows on the table bringing both of her hands up and resting them on her face wanting to know more about the mysterious girl "Soo…Is she really cute?"

It now mid afternoon Damon was sitting next to Bonnie who was still asleep in his bed. He watched her hoping that she would awake soon he was concerned that something was seriously wrong with her, he reminisced about last nights events, how he held her in his arms cursing himself for not being able to protect her and hoping that she was alright. The fire left no trace of it to be found, no scorch marks or any damaged items. He clearly remembered the moment when she opened her eyes and the fear that struck him, fear… that's an emotion he surely wasn't use to he felt pathetic just thinking about it.

Bonnie's eyes when she opened them showed nothing but black darkness…those are not her eyes... That's what he remembered thinking. Then alas she snapped awake gasping for air he looked down checking for any bodily injuries and saw that on her arm there was a pentagram etched into her skin fresh blood spilling from it and flowing unto the floor. He had to control himself the smell of her blood was always so inviting so tantalizing it was like being a druggy addicted to heroine. Even so, he didn't couldn't hurt her his first priority would be to take care of her until she woke up and that's exactly what he did.

Damon snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his brother walk in. "She's still asleep huh? She must be really drained. Stefan said. Last night when he returned home the last thing he thought he would see was Bonnie unconscious in Damon's arms, and Damon in a fit of anger. He was taken aback by his brother's reaction, he thought he hated Bonnie that they hated each other, but as he thought about it he realized that Damon didn't 'hate' her…he just didn't like her too much.

"Damon…are you ok?" Stefan asked in a concerned voice, he was worried his brother stayed up all night guarding over Bonnie, walking up and down the hallway occasionally checking in on her like every two minutes like she was just going to magically disappear. Damon turned his head to his right where his brother was standing. "Yeah…it's just…" Damon trailed off. Stefan walked closer to him ushering him to finish his sentence. "Just?...What Damon?"

Damon sighed, he didn't like opening up to others he thought that was for the weak, but he didn't want to pestered by his little brother either he was in no mood.

"I told myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to any of the people I cared for…Elena…Bonnie…you…but let Bonnie get hurt…I couldn't protect her and now look at her…it's all my fault."

Stefan stared at his brother shocked. Did he just say what he thinks he just said?" Stefan was silent he didn't know how to handle the situation anymore…he was at a lost for words.

Not hearing Stefan make a reply to his confession Damon felt like he just made a huge mistake by revealing it and in a quick attempt he tried to cover it up. "What I meant was I need to make sure I protect you guys from any harm if you're all dead I won't be able to make your lives miserable and making your life in particular little brother is what I'm good at, besides its fun and I wouldn't want to be bored for the rest of eternity."

Stefan remained silent. "I understand." He said in a conservative tone. He walked closer to the bedside Damon, Damon didn't move he just sat there staring at the marking on Bonnie's arm, he was clearly upset even though he tried to hide it. Stefan turned his attention to the markings as well, five corners it was definitely a star. "So you said that the pentagram was just there when you got to her?"

Damon glared at his brother and then focused back on Bonnie.

"Yeah" He replied. Trying to cover up his feelings of failure.

"The pentagram the symbol of "unity, wholeness, infinity, the goddess, and protection; It represents the four elements earth, wind, fire and water also commonly the spirit, it's…the symbol Emily use to use in some of her rituals…but…there's something different about his one." Stefan reached toward Bonnie's arm touching lightly over the still bruised skin. Damon watched as his brother inspected the scar, he's right something is off about this one he thought to himself. "Stefan…" Damon said catching his brother's attention. "Yes?"

"Look here." Damon pointed to the edge of the corners of the star. "The circle is missing, the one that's usually around it." Stefan nodded his head. "Y-Yeah your right, not only that but…did you notice?"

"Notice what exactly?" Damon said as he tried to see what his brother saw.

"The star…it's upside down." He pointed out. Damon called to Caroline. "Caroline did you look it up yet?" Caroline was downstairs on her laptop searching for any information on the pentagram. When she found it she ran upstairs. "Alright what did you find?" Damon said as he stood up. "Maybe we should've taken a little bit more interest in this mystical fairy mumbo jumbo." He said as he waved his hand and pretended to wave a wand. "Anyways, whoever that was last night wasn't someone of good nature."

"Thank you blondie for that ridiculously obvious statement!" Damon said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Damon really and listen." Stefan and Damon leaned in closer so that they were able to see the laptop fully. Caroline continued. "It says here that the circle around a pentagram is a symbol of "unity, wholeness, infinity, the goddess, and protection. The five-pointed star is representative of the four elements earth, air, fire and water and traditionally a fifth, called spirit." "Huh? So the person who attacked Bonnie is a witch after all." Stefan said bringing his hand to his chin.

"Yeah and It's just like you said brother." Damon said turning to Stefan. Caroline continued to read on. "Pointing up, the pentagram can represent spirituality's dominance over the material bound inside the laws of the cosmos circle. The upside-down pentagram, represents the physical world ruling over the spiritual, also known as the flaming star, which, when turned upside down, is the hieroglyphic sign of… Black Magic..." Caroline, Stefan and Damon looked at each other concern and worry and mostly shock overcame them. Caroline then looked over to her friend who was still asleep on the bed.

"Is this…right?" She said looking at Damon and Stefan who were still speechless.

"Alrighty that doesn't sound good." Damon said. "Well then…what do we do now? I mean…where do we go from here?" Caroline said addressing Stefan.

"Maybe I should go tell Elena, even though I think that it's dangerous for her to get involved if I don't tell her she will most likely get angry at me for it later, plus it will be good for her to be on her guard right now we don't know what the attacker has up his sleeve next." Stefan moved toward Bonnie leaning down brushing her brown locks from her face. For a minute Damon could feel himself tense up by his brother's sudden gesture, he didn't know why though.

"Whoever that person was last night I have a feeling that he's still in Mystic Falls, if he's after Bonnie then he will most certainly stay close to his intended target." Stefan said turning around making his way out the room. "We have to find him and find him quickly…before he can cause anymore harm."

"When are you going to tell Elena?" Damon asked. "Hmm…maybe later on tonight at the game." Stefan said as he pulled out his cell phone leaving the room alone with Caroline, Bonnie and Damon. "Well I guess that's my queue." Said Damon as he walked to the closet pulling out his black leather jacket he quickly slipped it on.

"And where are you going at a time like this?" Caroline said in a menial tone. "You heard him, that bastard that attacked us may still be in Mystic Falls and I'm going to go hunt him down then kill him."

"What? B-but where would you even start?" Caroline exclaimed as she followed in step behind Damon. "Just stay here Strawberry Shortcake I'm going to handle this on my own all 'you' have to do is watch over Bonnie while I'm gone, don't let her leave the house and if she even tries you and Stefan stop her ok I'll be back before nightfall."

With that Damon made his way out the room and down the stairs. Stefan was in the back room talking to Elena on the phone when he left so he didn't bother telling him where he was going. Using his enhanced vampire speed he ran toward the woods where he wanted to start his search, all types of things lurked in those woods so he thought maybe he'll get lucky and find a delicious witch to join him for dinner tonight.

She walked through the shrubs wearing tight black jeans, tight leather jacket and black high heeled boots. She continued to walk until she came to a clearing in the woods and stopped. There before her stood a figure with all black on as well but unlike her he had on a cloak which hid his features from any prying eyes. She walked up to the person smiling as she did, but the person neither spoke nor move until she was right in front of him then he spoke. "Katherine…you made it and here I thought that you would be late attending our little get together. The figure said in a monotone voice.

"I'm here and I want an update on your findings." She said as she loosely curled her hair between her fingers. "Ah yes…the Bennett witch… she's just as you described however you left out the part about her being so tremendously powerful." Katherine looked sternly at him wondering to herself if they were both talking about the same witch.

"Her? She's not so special she's neither powerful nor threatening…unless…you found out something that I failed to take notice of." When Katherine finished her sentence the mysterious person was no longer in front of her. She turned around coming face to face with that person once more. "Yes you did actually…she a direct descendant of Emily and Emily belonged to the main covenant, the coven that governs all the other sub covens…the epicenter of our bloodline." Katherine took a step back, she didn't like that fact that he was so extremely close to her mainly because the darkness that surrounded the figure made her feel really uneasy.

"I see… no matter she is the reason why we have all come to here to Mystic Falls, her power will be the ours and now that you've unlocked her true potential she will be able to serve her purpose with relative ease." When Katherine mentioned the word 'we' more dark figures covered in black cloaks revealed themselves, stepping out from behind the trees some perched themselves on the branches thereof. In total Katherine counted five including the one that stood in front of her. "Let's not forgot though about your part in this so called game of yours. Make sure you stick to your end of our deal."

"Ahh-yes that's right." Katherine stared at the dark figure grinning, her eyes and face began to transform revealing her sharp fangs and dark piercing eyes. "I will turn you into a vampire and help you create a legion of vampires that will be under your command and in return… you'll help me destroy Mystic Falls and the world, making me the new God of a new world controlled by vampires." Katherine said in a sinister voice.

"Are you sure that's what you wish for?" Katherine threw her head back and laughed if anyone else was there it would've sent chills down their backs. "Humans are such fragile creatures…they commit unspeakable crimes and sinful acts by choice…they disgust me!"

"I understand your reasons…we support you completely. We're done here then, until next time." The figure walked past Katherine in the opposite direction to where she was standing. He then along with the other's disappeared into a thick black fog.


	4. Unwelcomed reunion

_Ring- ring –ring-ring. _"Hello? Stefan said as he answered the phone. "Hey Stefan it's me Elena." Stefan frowned. "Elena? What's wrong this isn't you're cell phone number where are you calling from?"

"Yeah I know it sucks my phone got totally destroyed while I was on my way to school fell on the concrete and completely damaging the speakers, anyways I'm at a pay phone and just was calling to ask if you could meet me at Mystic central park in like thirty- minutes.

Stefan nodded his heads up and down and replied to with a yes as he scratches his head. "Uhh yeah I'll meet you there sure…but is something the matter?" "I'll let you know when you get there ok, see you there bye."

The phone lost connection all of a sudden Stefan was bewildered and didn't know what to make of the situation, he did proceed to do what she asked of her, grabbing his car keys he headed for the door thinking that Damon, Caroline and Bonnie were still all upstairs together.

Katherine hung up the phone. "That was easy now all I have to do is get my Doppler ganger to the same location. Looking around for close acquaintances of Elena, spotting a good one she made her way over to him trying to appear as friendly as she could. "Hey Matt how are you?" Matt stopped short in front of Katherine who he thought to be

Elena, with a forced smile he replied.

"Hey Elena long time no see." This was working as she had planned so far all she needed was him to deliver a message for her. Katherine was about to talk until she was interrupted by Matt. "Have you seen Caroline anywhere?

I haven't seen her in over a week, I tried calling her phone but she won't answer and her mom only see's her at night anyways because of her shift hours, but I haven't seen her at all…" Matt made a sad and regretful face he tried to play it off but he could tell that Elena already knew what he was feeling. "Yeah I know where she right now." Matt's face brightened up as he turned his full attention back on the Elena imposter.

"Yeah she's at the Salvatore's boarding house she's been there quite often actually; I think that she's even been staying the night." Matt's facial expression changed, she could see the anger beginning to show itself on his face.

"She's where? Why?" Matt yelled as he grabbed Katherine's arm. Katherine was becoming both impatient and irritated lifting both of her hands she grabbed Matt's face forcing him to look her in the eyes. Her pupils grew as she focused her mind control powers on him. "Look Mattie I want you to go to Elena's house knock on the door and tell her to come to Mystic central park with you as soon as possible and that it's an emergency I understand?"

Katherine said with emphasis as she released his head from her grasp. "Yes I understand." Matt repeated as he began to walk in the direction where Elena's house was located. Katherine stood there crossing her arms until he was almost out of eye shot. "Phase three complete."

Bonnie awoke in a fright, her body dripped with sweat as she tried to recover her memories from the events leading up till now. Caroline was lying next to her soundly asleep. Bonnie looked around at the dimly lit room where she laid the memories of last night still trying to make there way back to her known conscious. She rubbed her eyes wiping away any sleep that lay beneath them. As she did she felt a slight pain rush up her arm, she had to bit her lip just to keep from crying out in pain. Rubbing her arm she brought it up to her area of vision. What she saw made her stomach drop and her body shake with fright. "W-What?" She said not sure if it was a hallucination or not.

She jumped out of bed landing with a thud onto the cold wooden floor. Caroline woke up startled by the noise jolting out of bed she heard a small voice come from below the bed. "Oww why me?" Caroline leaned over the edge of the bed and saw Bonnie lying on the floor her body twisted within the bed sheets. "Bonnie? What are you doing down there?" Caroline asked curiously. "C-Caroline…what happened where am I?" Hopping off from the bed Caroline reached down to help Bonnie get up.

"Are you ok?" Caroline said worryingly. Realization hit when Bonnie remembered that she was attacked last night; she remembered the black figure that grabbed her draining her…hurting hurt. In the background she could hear Damon calling her name, and dear friend Caroline who is still a vampire though she tried to keep her feelings of discomfort to herself. The nightmare that she was living was actually the same nightmare she dreaded, but as much as she hoped for it to be a nightmare, for her it was reality.

"Caroline…Why? How did this marking get here on my arm? And where is Stefan and Damon?" Caroline sat back down on the bed trying to choose the right words to answer her friend's question. "When we got to you…I mean last night…you remember last night don't you?" Bonnie nodded yes. "Well when we got to you that mark that-"

"Pentagram" Bonnie said cutting Caroline off. This worried her the pentagram was all wrong it shouldn't be like this, witch craft was a relatively harmless power when used in the right way, it was meant to be in harmony with nature, but the small one that was deeply etched into her skin now…didn't symbolize that…it didn't symbolize that at all.

"Dark magic." Bonnie whispered under her breath. Caroline was still dumbfounded she didn't believe witches even existed and now that find out that some witch attacked Bonnie. Which got Caroline to think a little bit…why Bonnie of all people?

Caroline pondered this for a moment before opening her mouth. "Bonnie…how do you know do much about witches?" Caroline's question came out almost innocently, as she looked at Bonnie. Bonnie didn't know what to say, was it safe to tell her what she was?

She thought about it for a moment weighing out the pros and the cons carefully. Finally she came to a decision that she would tell her, it was only fair of course since she was now officially involved in the situation. Bonnie straightened up taking a deep breath in before answering to Caroline. "It's because…I'm a witch." Bonnie tried to say it as proudly as she could. She was no longer ashamed of her heritage like she was in the beginning stages of discovering her new power; she wanted to embrace it her gift…especially after her grams died. Caroline gasped covering her mouth with her hands as she did so, her obvious shock was something that Bonnie was expecting…after all she never did tell her about it and she was one of her best friends.

"Bonnie!" Why didn't you ever tell me?" Caroline said almost as if she was pouting. "Because Caroline…I wanted to keep you safe, there is nothing good about having these powers but there's nothing bad about them either…this way will just make it easier for me to protect this town." Caroline lowered her hands from her face; it wasn't that she was surprised that witches existed, why not? Vampires and werewolves do…what amazed her the most was that this whole entire time her friend was one and she never even attempted to mention it. "Ok so where is Damon and Stefan?" Bonnie said changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh Damon left to go search for the person that attacked you and I think Stefan is still downstairs, but I'm not sure I fell asleep."

Bonnie swayed out the door as she tried to balance herself, she still felt weak but she had to talk to Stefan, she wanted to know what he knew. When she made her way to the last step of the stairs tuning the corner she called to him. "Hey Stefan you here?"

No response Bonnie walked into the kitchen but didn't see the Salvatore. "Hello? Stefan are you here?" Bonnie called once more as loud as she could even though it was unnecessary she knew that if he heard her he would've been in front of her right now, he was a vampire so she didn't have to really ever yell.

When she did and got no response she knew immediately that he wasn't there. Coming down the staircase Caroline gave her friend a questioning look. "What he's not here?" Caroline said. Bonnie walked back toward the kitchen then called back to Caroline. "No he's not…he must've went out." She yelled from the kitchen. She looked up at the brown antique clock that hung on the wall just above the stove… It read _six-thirty. _

Taking a second to think Bonnie tried to remember what she had planned for today. Then suddenly she remembered Tyler who she promised to meet up with today.

"Crap!" she said running to the living room looking for her purse, which when she found it was hanging neatly in the closet on a hanger. "B-Bonnie what are you doing?"

"I gotta go Caroline I promised Tyler I would meet him tonight and I can't break that promised he will never trust me easily again, you know how he is."

"Yeah but Bonnie… what about Stefan and Damon? What about your safety that person that attacked you might still be out there."

Bonnie did considered the possibility that the person that attacked her was still out there, but if he was good maybe she could draw him out and get some answers from him.

"Caroline don't worry I'll call Stefan on my way home but I have to go change and get to school… I'm not going to let some punk asshole think he has me backed into a corner, no way." Caroline didn't know why she was being so stubborn right now she was usually the reasonable thinking one.

"Fine I'm coming with you, and don't worry I just wanna come so that I can protect you and make sure you're safe…that's what friends do." Caroline gave her one of her sweetest smiles, the one that always got her what she wanted from Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie sighed she knew what she was trying to do and she didn't feel like debating about it right now. "Ok fine let's go." Bonnie said as she opened the door locking it behind her.

If her assailant came after her tonight this time she would be ready.

"Hey Stefan!" Elena said as she jogged over to her vampire boyfriend. "Elena what's going on? I thought you had to be at the game by seven." Stefan said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Yeah I do but…what are you doing here?"

Stefan gave her a confused look. "You called me… you told me to meet you at the park remember?"

Elena stared at Stefan just as confused as he was. "I just came here because Matt came to my house saying it was an emergency at the park."

Stefan looked behind her trying to find any traces of Matt. "Did he follow you?" Elena's face shifted. "Y-Yeah he's right-" When she turned around she saw that Matt wasn't behind her anymore. About half way he was, they walked to the park since it was only two blocks away, but he was no longer following her and no where to be seen.

"Elena what's going-" Stefan was suddenly interrupted as he felt a strong presence walk up behind him. Turning around he readied himself for whomever or what ever it was. Elena took as step back her eyes widen, she saw who it was before Stefan did and at that moment she knew that she wouldn't be making it to the game on time.

Stefan turned around to face the person who came up behind him, unlike Elena he wasn't surprised in the slightest, he was more content but ready to protect Elena at all costs.

"Katherine…" Stefan said as he took a step in front of Elena, shielding her from her immediate view. Katherine grinned as placed her hands on her hips. "Hey there baby cakes… miss me?"


	5. Because I care

**Hey everyone hope I'm putting these up fast enough for you. I just had to hurry up and make another Bamon scene…moment…whatever you wanna call it I hope you guys enjoy. X D**

**Previously on the Vampire Diaries…**

"_**Elena what's going-" Stefan was suddenly interrupted as he felt a strong presence walk up behind him. Turning around he readied himself for whomever or what ever it was. Elena took as step back her eyes widen, she saw who it was before Stefan did and at that moment she knew that she wouldn't be making it to the game on time.**_

_**Stefan turned around to face the person who came up behind him, unlike Elena he wasn't surprised in the slightest, he was more content but ready to protect Elena at all costs.**_

"_**Katherine…" Stefan said as he took a step in front of Elena, shielding her from her immediate view. Katherine grinned as placed her hands on her hips. "Hey there baby cakes… miss me?"**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Chapter 5

Because I care

"Katherine…what do you think your doing here? Hissed Stefan.

Katherine walked over to where the two were standing looking Stefan up and down smiling as she did.

"What? No hello kiss? Or I missed you Katherine or how are you Katherine? Man you sure have become less of a gentleman these days,"

Katherine tilted over seeing Elena standing behind Stefan. "Oh good you both made it then we can start…I want to make this quick I have dinner reservations at eight a handsome looking man around his mid 20's promised to make this a night that I won't forget…however, for him this will be his last."

Elena stepped to the side of Stefan, she didn't want it to look like she was afraid of her in any way. Katherine ignored her still focusing her attention on Stefan.

"So Stefan tell me how's Bonnie these days?" Stefan frowned and took a few steps toward her. "And why is that any concern of yours?"

Katherine grinned. "Well I was wondering if anything weird has happened lately, has she killed anyone yet?"

Elena stepped closer to the two engaging in the conversation. "What? What is she talking about Stefan did something happen to Bonnie?"

Stefan started to regret not telling Elena about Bonnie earlier, he could hear the concern in her voice.

"Let's see what ever shall I do? It looks like I'm going to give you two options… Stefan…you can either come with me and nothing 'seriously' bad will happen to your town…or you can stay here…and die along side the people in this town and your rebound girlfriend…your choice."

Stefan and Elena were shocked by her statement… was she giving them an ultimatum?

"Katherine… I don't know what you're up to but you're not going to get away with anything." Stefan snarled.

"I always get what I want sweetie or have you forgotten? But I see that my sudden appearance and declaration has got you a little…worked up so I'll come look for my answer in two days, and no longer than that I'm not a charity case."

Elena spoke up anger pitching in her voice. "You have no right-"

In a flash Katherine moved behind Elena her back to hers she replied.

"I don't make it a habit to negotiate with my food, you are unimportant and the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because your not a threat to me…remember you place little girl."

Stefan didn't make any sudden movements he didn't want Katherine to hurt Elena but he made sure to be ready if she tried something.

"Oh and yeah by the way…you might want to go find your witch because in about hmm lets see…any minute now this town is going to be filled with the voices of the dying."

She then stepped away from Elena, Stefan heart sanked in his chest. "

What are you talking about? Don't tell me…you have something to do about what happened to Bonnie."

Katherine's face showed no emotion as she turned slightly around to answer him

"Maybe… your about to find out." All of a sudden she was gone sprinting off with her vampiric speed, so fast that Stefan didn't have time to react. Elena was still standing in her spot unable to speak her thoughts all over the place.

"Elena…come with me we have to find Bonnie…now."

Damon was in front of the boarding house he had no lick on his search for the mysterious witch or warlock or whatever they were. He stopped short in front of the door, was his mind playing tricks on him? He couldn't feel any presence within the house. He closed his eyes to focus more.

"Son of a bitch Caroline I told you to keep her in the house!" Damon cursed.

All of a sudden his phone began to rang, he looked at the caller id, and it was Stefan.

"What!" Damon said as he answered the phone clearly irritated.

"Damon where's Bonnie?" Damon relaxed his features. "She's not here; neither is Caroline and may I ask where the hell you are?"

"I'm with Elena we just seen Katherine, look Damon go find Bonnie as fast as you can. Katherine gave us a warning and I think she has something to do with what happen last night."

Damon cocked his eyebrow. "Katherine? Why am I not in the slightest surprised?

Alright I'm going to go look for Bonnie then bye." Rushing Stefan off the phone Damon remembered about what happened the day before and what Bonnie had planned.

"Tyler!" Damon ran not bothering taking the car he had no time to be stuck in any type of traffic, he had to find Bonnie as fast as he could before something bad happened to her and he wouldn't forgive himself if something did.

Bonnie and Caroline were now in front of their high school. Bonnie had on a green dress with rhinestones circling around the waist area along with green opened toed high heels the straps wrapped up and around her leg stopping just above the ankle. Her hair was up in a bun leaving some strands to fall into her face.

Caroline didn't bother to get dressed up what was most important to her was keeping her friend safe, not to enjoy herself…well not anymore not after what happened to them last night.

"We're here now all I have to do is find Tyler he said he was going to meet me out front."

Caroline looked around nervously, she didn't want anyone coming up to her asking why she was there and why has she been missing so much school. Luckily for her Damon hypnotized the teachers keeping them from marking her absent at school, she didn't want her mom to find out staying the night at her house and days at the Salvatore's.

A ring sounded from her phone, she pulled it out of her back pocket answering to the call knowing that she was in for a tongue lashing.

"Caroline where is Bonnie! And where are you I thought I told you to stay at the house and not let Bonnie leave!" Damon's voiced echoed through the phone.

"I'm sorry she wanted to see Tyler and you know how stubborn she is…but she's ok we're at the high school."

"Give her the phone." Caroline rolled her eyes walking over to Bonnie she stuck out her had to give her the phone. "Here the homicidal vampire wants to speak to you."

Grabbing the phone from Caroline Bonnie pressed her ears against the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Damon what's up?"

"What's up? What do you mean what's up? You got attacked last night! That's what's up! And why are you going to see Tyler? I don't want you anywhere near that filthy mutt!"

Bonnie face twisted in annoyance. " Don't talk about Tyler like that he's done nothing to you as of yet but when he does I'll be rooting him on, but anyways look Damon I can handle myself this would be the perfect opportunity to lure out the person that attacked me and-"

Damon cut her off. "No! Bonnie Bennett I forbid it!"

Bonnie chuckled she couldn't believe her ears. "You're forbidding me? As if what are you my dad?"

Damon took in a deep breath he knew that yelling at her wasn't going to get him nowhere. "Look little witch I don't want you to get hurt again…so please…I'm begging you just come back home."

Bonnie felt Damon was being genuine with his words, but she couldn't believe her ears…Damon? Didn't want her to get hurt? Begging? Was that even in his vocabulary?

Bonnie remained silent as Damon continued to talk. "I'm sorry…about everything, about everything I ever did to hurt you or make you hate me…I'll make it up to you I promise just please…please don't do this."

Bonnie looked down to the ground a flood of memories coming back to her, everything Damon ever did up till now left a scar on her heart she wanted so desperately to believe what he was saying, but her heart and mind told her no.

"Why do you even care?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone until Damon spoke up. "It's just because I car-"

"Hey Bonnie you look nice!" Bonnie removed the phone from her ear as Tyler came walking up to her and Caroline.

"Hey Tyler you look nice too how are you?"

Damon was on the other end still infuriated, he couldn't wait to get his hands on Tyler and when he did he was going to make sure to place his dead body on platter and serve it to his animal eating brother.

Bonnie raised up the phone to her ear. "Hey Damon gotta go."

"No wait Bonnie!" _Click. _The phone disconnected Damon stood there five blocks away from the school he was heated, why did she have to be so damn stubborn? He just had her best interest at heart he thought to himself.

When he found her and made sure she was safe he was going to make sure to punish her for hanging up on him. Smiling he continued make his way over to the school.

**Next Chapter coming up soon…soon…soon… Please review…view...view.**

**Sorry this Chapter was short but I just had to write a small Bamon scene like ASAP.**


	6. Evil intentions

**Previously on the Vampire diaries…**

"**Hey Tyler you look nice too how are you?"**

**Damon was on the other end still infuriated, he couldn't wait to get his hands on Tyler and when he did he was going to make sure to place his dead body on platter and serve it to his animal eating brother.**

**Bonnie raised up the phone to her ear. "Hey Damon gotta go." **

"**No wait Bonnie!" **_**Click. **_**The phone disconnected Damon stood there five blocks away from the school he was heated, why did she have to be so damn stubborn? He just had her best interest at heart he thought to himself.**

**When he found her and made sure she was safe he was going to make sure to punish her for hanging up on him. Smiling he continued make his way over to the school.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

She made it to a dark alley where a black figure was standing he watched as she came closer to him before speaking. "Well…did you turn her yet?" He asked.

Katherine leaned against the wall facing in front of him.

"Not yet."

"And why not? You have the perfect opportunity she completely vulnerable."

Katherine didn't look his way, she just merely stood there emotionless.

"I know that, but any moment her powers should fully awaken, and I'm just curious to see just how strong she is and how much damage she will cause…that's all."

"To think that a descendant of the main bloodline lives. I thought I killed them all…apparently I missed a few. Still this works to my advantage I can use her to help me locate something…a book." the figure said as he took his hands and placed them on his hood pulling it back off of his head revealing his features.

His skin was bronze and smooth, his hair as black as his clothes he was his mid twenties very handsome and he looked very intimating. He looked down at Katherine his gem like gray eyes meeting her own brown almond colored ones.

"So until then I'll have my men watch over her from the far until you decide on when you're going to turn her and try not to wait too long the longer you wait the more resistant she will become to my spell, I can only control her for so long."

Katherine stared at him as she walked closer. "Really it's such a shame that you even have to wear clothes at all." Katherine said as she licked her lips.

Suddenly she felt a chill rush run up both of her legs, when she looked down she saw the formation of ice beginning to encircle itself around her feet pinning her to the ground. She reacted in time before it reached her knees breaking it apart with all of her strength.

"I'm not the one to be trifled with Katherine remember that. I might not be able to kill you, but I'll do whatever it is that comes close to that."

Katherine laughed. "Oh yes that spell that your grandmother placed on your family…you can't kill me right? It's because you serve me! The only reason you and your family are still alive is because of that deal she made with me that your lives were spared…be grateful." Katherine spat.

"And you know my dear you should loosen up I wasn't going to hurt you…I still need you, after I turn the Bennett witch into a vampire and use her as my tool to take over the world and you use her to find that Book that you always speak of…then I'll kill her…that will make you happy and your coven happy then you can go do whatever you want after I turn you also. But I'm still wondering…are you sure you don't want to stay with me even after that…Darien? "She said winking.

Darien grinned. "No the only goal I have is to become find the book and live for an eternity…and too take back my families right as head of the covenant. My cousin holds powers that we do not possess, however when I obtain the Book of Shadows I'll be just as powerful if not more powerful than her, mix that with vampire blood and I will become unstoppable . I will rebuild my coven and take my rightful place as the head creating a new main bloodline.

I Katherine… have no interest in ruling the world it seems a bit to… far gone. Turning a witch into a vampire…He said crossing his arms behind his back. It's the greatest taboo in the book, that's exactly why over the course of many centuries vampires have avoided giving their blood to a witch for fear that they might become too powerful to control and inevitably destroy the world and everyone in it."

Katherine walked closer to him placing one hand on his cheek.

"Still…why do you try to resist me? All I want is what I think is best for everyone… but don't worry after we're done with her I'll kill her that way you can take your rightful place as head of the Bennett covenant."

Looking to her right Katherine noticed a drunkard digging in a nearby dumpster.

"Look at that one…how pathetic is he? Right now he's thinking of horrendous things to do to a woman he knows after he finds something to eat. In his lifetime he's killed four people…his mother, father, his younger cousin whom he raped as well, and his one year old baby sister, stabbing them all to death while they slept…the worse part is he doesn't even regret what he's done. You ask me why and again I say to you it's because humans are feeble they lust and kill and deceive."

"It's in their nature isn't it?" Darien said.

Katherine smirked. "Unfortunately, it's in ours too but we can turn our emotions off whenever we choose, the difference between them and us is that we're the better species for when has the weak ever triumphed against the strong and powerful?"

Walking over to the dumpster Katherine pulled the drunk man up off the ground were he was eating a leftover piece of chicken that was thrown away.

Holding him off the ground by the throat she quickly snapped his neck with one hand then casually threw him into the dumpster closing the lid after she did. "So very weak…"

Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler were heading to the gym to watch the basketball championship game.

Bonnie was eyeing Tyler who was wearing a white button up shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes. His hair was slicked back which really made him look even more mature then he actually was and all the more attractive.

"I'm really glad you were able to make it Bonnie, but I have a question to ask. What's with that tattoo on your arm?"

Bonnie looked down at her arm cursing herself for forgetting her jacket in the car.

"I uhh…like stars?"

"Huh I didn't know that you were the tattoo type…but I like it, it suits you somehow."

Caroline leaned in to whisper in Bonnie's ear. "Give me your car keys I'll go get your jacket for you."

"Thanks Care bear." She replied.

Caroline smiled widely that was the first time Bonnie called her by her nickname since she turned into a vampire; maybe she thought to herself… their friendship can be saved after all.

As Caroline left to go get her jacket Tyler grabbed Bonnie by her hand leading her to a seat at the bottom of the bleachers.

The gym was packed, people where all dressed up cheering and hollering the name of their favorite team.

Bonnie spotted a group of guys across from her that look like they've been heavily drinking before they came they were harassing some poor woman and her friends that sat next to them trying to feel the muscles in their biceps.

"Crazy tonight isn't it?" Tyler said as he looked around the gym inspecting his surroundings.

"Yeah it is."

Tyler was grinning until he noticed his uncle Mason walk into the gym and look around as if he was searching for someone.

Tyler choose to not confront him about why he was there, but he also didn't ignored him. He followed his every move until he came to a seat on the other side of the gym.

Bonnie watched the court eagerly waiting the start of the game, someone sat next to here but she didn't look to see who it was until they spoke.

"Hey cutie you look good tonight can I get your number?"

Bonnie jumped up out of her seat and landed in Tyler lap, she saw that it was no one other than Damon who was sitting there with a huge grin on his face, the reaction he got from her was priceless.

Taking her by the wrist he pulled her immediately off of Tyler wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her close.

"Dammit Damon don't ever do that again! And what are you doing? Get your hands off me."

"Nuh uh uh little witch your coming with me and we are going to leave here now."

Damon felt a hand grab him by his arm forcing it off of Bonnie's waist.

"She's here with me Salvatore…back off."

Damon pulled Bonnie up unto his lap so that they were face to face and wrapped both his arms around her pulling her into an embrace.

Looking at Bonnie and then back to Tyler he said. "You wouldn't even know what to do with this maybe you should just stick to jocks."

"Damon let me go now! Bonnie yelled. People began to stare and point at them and at the awkward position they were in.

"Salvatore I'm going to beat your ass!" Tyler threatened as he stood up from his seat.

"Ahh Tyler I know I'm incredibly good looking and charming but I'm sorry to inform you that I don't swing that way." Damon smirked.

Bonnie looked up at him rage filling her eyes. "Your such an insensitive bastard let me go!" Bonnie said pushing up from Damon to her surprised him let her go.

"Your right we should go you hung up in my face earlier and I'm very sensitive when it comes to being ignored, for your punishment I'm going to take you back to my house were you will spend the night together with me in my bed no clothes allowed, and just to make sure you don't try and run away again I'm going to bound your hands and tie you to my bedpost."

Tyler looked at Damon trying to hold back the fury that he could feel building within his body. His eyes began to turn a deep dark yellow turning around he shielded his eyes with his hands so that Bonnie and no one else would notice, but Damon noticed.

"What's wrong mutt jealous? Well any who Bonnie time to go don't try and make this difficult for me either, if you cooperate I'll let you undress me when we get home."

"Like hell." Bonnie shrieked.

Growing impatient Damon picked her up bridal style and quickly used his enhanced speed to run out the gym before anyone noticed, but if they did right now he didn't really care.


	7. Lingering emotions

Caroline was in the parking lot looking through the car for Bonnie's jacket. It was then that she felt a strong energy she recognized the energy she felt. Reacted she stood up getting out of the car bumping her head in the process.

She looked around but saw no figure in black no suspicious person just a small group of what seemed to be teenagers walking toward the gym.

Not seeing any threat near she dismissed it thinking that it was just her imagination, what see didn't recognize was the group of teens of which there was four followed her every move until they turned a nearby corner disappearing into the night.

Bonnie was kicking and yelling at Damon who was carrying her out of the gym and into the back field. "Damon get your dirty hand off me!"

Damon placed Bonnie down popping his neck as he did.

"Maybe you should lay off the chips Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at him blushing. "Shut up Damon!"

"What don't get mad I like every part of your body so tight in all the right places." Damon said winking his eye.

"Eww you're such a pedophile! Get away from me!" Bonnie turned to walk away, Damon walked in front of her blocking her path.

"C'mon now is that any way to talk to the person who took care of you last night?"

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She thought Caroline was the one that took care of her this whole time.

"That was you?"

Damon grinned slightly. "Yes little witch and may I add that you are quite cute when you're asleep, the little wrinkles that form on your nose when you snore the way you toss and turn when you're having a dream."

Bonnie couldn't believe her ears. "You're a pervert aren't you?"

"No I'm not a pervert…I'm a big one." Damon said grinning as he lifted her head upward by her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"Look little witch you're in danger, Stefan and Elena have been looking for you also, which reminds me where are they? This town isn't even that big leave it up to my brother to get lost though…this one time when we were kids we were playing in the woods and I told him we were lost and he starts crying non stop for like an hour, but in reality we were only fifteen feet away from the house." Damon laughed hysterically as Bonnie stood there watching him.

"Why Damon would you drag me away from Tyler, and embarrass me in front of everyone? What other ways do you plan to make my day no scratch that my life miserable?"

"I don't know why you would even risk your safety for that mutt I mean he smells and he has a terrible anger problem he's not safe for you to be around, you deserve better."

"It's not your place to tell me who I hang out with it's none of your business! Ever since I've met you you've been nothing but trouble! You and your brother are so selfish! You guys only think about yourselves but what the town what about me?

I sacrificed my grandmother my friends my safety and for what? For a best friend who doesn't appreciate it and her vampire boyfriend with his perverted homicidal older brother who continually follow me around everywhere I go.

Because of you I have no one I have no one to talk to I have no one to comfort me I gave that all up just to protect Elena so that she can get what she wants and be happy, but what about me? What about what I need no one cares!"

Damon stood there listening to Bonnie and was rendered speechless.

Is that how she really felt…all this time she try to play it tough but deep down inside she was hurting, but she kept it all to herself thinking that no one else cared.

Damon knew the feeling all too well…that's when he realized that he and the witch weren't so different at all. What both of them wanted was someone who cared, someone who was there for them and understood them…just someone to talk to and accept them the way they were.

He was so angry about Katherine's betrayal that he forgot all about it…but hearing Bonnie say those things helped him to remember what it was that he truly desired… someone who understood him.

Damon walked over to Bonnie who was still trying to calm down from her sudden outburst of emotion. "Bonnie…I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Stay away from me I hate you!" She screamed as she ran in the opposite direction.

"Bonnie wait!"

Caroline was in the gym looking around for any sign of her friend, When she couldn't find her she looked for Tyler who was sitting next to his uncle on a nearby bench, they both seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Hey Tyler! Caroline said hysterically. Where's Bonnie?"

Tyler looked up at Caroline who was obviously in a panic.

"I don't know one minute she was next to me then the next she was gone."

"Well did you try her cell phone?"

Tyler nodded "Yeah but it keeps going to voicemail…I hope she's not mad at me or something."

"Oh great! Just perfect Caroline Damon is gonna kill you when he finds out."

"Hey Caroline!" A voice called from afar. It was Elena and she was with Stefan who seemed to be just as disturb as she was.

"Caroline where's Bonnie?" Stefan breathed.

"I-I don't know I went to get her jacket and left her with Tyler then uh-"

"She's probably still with that jackass Damon." Tyler growled.

"Oh good she's with Damon, then she should be fine for the time being but we should still go look for her, let's go Caroline!" Stefan motion as he walked swiftly out of the gym Elena and Caroline following him in toe.

"Thanks Tyler! I'll tell Bonnie to call you." Caroline yelled back.

Damon chased after Bonnie as she ran through the parking lot. Bonnie couldn't believe that she said all those things to Damon…she revealed too much and regretted that she did. She was almost out of the parking lot her eyes full of tears until she was stopped by a sudden tight feeling in her chest. Placing her hand on her chest she then started to feel sick like she was going to pass out, her head started to ache as blood rushed through her veins contracting and re-contracting over and over again speeding up with each breath she took.

Nearby a figure watched them smiling, satisfied by what he saw he turned to leave less he get trapped in the cross fire.

Damon finally caught up to her and saw that she was in distress.

"Bonnie what's wrong are you ok?"

Bonnie didn't answer him, her body was convulsing and she began to hyper venal ate not knowing what was happening to her or why she felt this way.

"Bonnie talk to me!"

"Stay away!" Bonnie yelled in agony.

Black and gray clouds began to gather in the sky rapidly, the wind began to pick up blowing large amount of leaves off the trees.

Bonnie continued to scream she could fill the dark energy engulf her whole body, she was starting to lose herself and who she was the darkness taken over her trying to control her.

Lighting formed in the air and struck the ground multiple times also striking nearby cars telephone poles, and trees whatever was within reach.

Damon was in shock as he looked up at the sky. Was Bonnie the cause of this he thought to himself.

Damon franticly grabbed Bonnie by the arm and noticed that the pentagram that was etched into her cocoa butter skin was beginning to pulsate.

Damon eyes grew wide as he turned Bonnie around. What he saw was worse then the night before…her eyes were pitch black and even more terrifying.

"My God Bonnie…" Was all Damon was able to say before he went flying backwards across the parking lot, thunder erupted violently before he hit a lamp post, immediately knocking him unconscious.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Bonnie is going to go all out with her newly unleashed powers with a hit of black magic may I add. Next chapter will be much longer I'm just trying to keep it organized. Please review! : )**


	8. Darkness Falls

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I have school and homework you know how that goes. Well anyways I seemed to find time to make another chapter after all. So here it goes Please enjoy and Thank you for all the reviews and Alerts!**

**: )**

_**Previously on the Vampire Diaries…**_

_**Bonnie continued to scream she could fill the dark energy engulf her whole body, she was starting to lose herself and who she was the darkness taken over her trying to control her. **_

_**Lighting formed in the air and struck the ground multiple times also striking nearby cars telephone poles, and trees whatever was within reach.**_

_**Damon was in shock as he looked up at the sky. Was Bonnie the cause of this he thought to himself. **_

_**Damon franticly grabbed Bonnie by the arm and noticed that the pentagram that was etched into her cocoa butter skin was beginning to pulsate. **_

_**Damon eyes grew wide as he turned Bonnie around. What he saw was worse then the night before…her eyes were pitch black and even more terrifying.**_

"_**My God Bonnie…" Was all Damon was able to say before he went flying backwards across the parking lot, thunder erupted violently before he hit a lamp post, immediately knocking him unconscious. **_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

The wind was getting stronger, people were getting swept off their feet and thrown to the ground as Stefan, Caroline and Elena ran through the parking lot.

"Ahhh!" Elena was pushed off her feet by the strong gust of wind; Stefan caught her by the hand before she hit the ground.

"What's going on?" Elena yelled as she tried to project her voice over all the chaos that surrounded them. Lightning struck near were they were standing hitting a nearby telephone pole that quickly came falling down almost nearly hitting them. Stefan picked Elena up in his arms dodging the falling object before it could reach them.

"I think it might be a tsunami."

"I think you mean hurricane Caroline… and I doubt that it's seems way to violent I've never seen anything like this before not even in my years alive." Stefan replied as he placed Elena back on the ground ushering her to hold on to his arm.

As they slowly made their way through the parking lot they came upon a body lying on the ground dressed in a leather jacket and dark black jeans.

"Damon?" Caroline rushed over to Damon, Stefan and Elena followed suit.

"Damon…wake up!" Elena called but there was no response.

"I think he's out, but let's not stay out here in the open, we have to find some shelter, Caroline do you think you can carry him?" Stefan said.

"Sure not a problem." Caroline replied as she hoisted Damon up by the waist and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Alright let's go!" Running as fast as he could Stefan rushed back to the school cafeteria. Caroline followed closely behind with Damon.

When they made it into the gym Caroline carelessly plopped Damon down onto the floor. Earning a glare from Elena and Stefan.

"What? He was heavier than I thought." Caroline said grinning.

Walking over to where Damon lay on the floor Stefan tried to revive his brother by lightly shaking him.

"Damon…Damon! Wake up!" Still no response.

"Maybe he needs blood." Elena suggested. Stefan looked back toward Elena who was staring back at Damon doe eyed.

Looking back to Damon Stefan saw that his breathing was normal so he wasn't in any immediate danger, thinking quickly he raised a fist into the air and as fast as he could brought it down into Damon's abdomen.

Immediately jerking awake Damon woke up gasping for air as he tightly grabbed his stomach holding it and cursing at the pain.

"AHHHH- FUCK!" Damon yelled.

"He's awake now." Stefan said as he stood up and walked over to the nearby windows.

"Damon are you ok?" Elena said as she knelt down next to him.

"Define Ok." Damon said bitterly trying to hold back his sudden urge to kick his brother's ass. He started to slowly sit up still holding his stomach where Stefan had punched him.

"What happened to you?" Elena said giving him a worried look.

"Yeah we found you passed out in the parking lot-." Caroline started but was unable to finish because of Damon's sudden outburst.

"Shit! Bonnie!" Jumping up frantically Damon shoved Elena slightly to the side and began to limp toward the exit.

"Damon what do you think your doing?" Stefan said as he stepped in front of his brother.

"Bonnie…I gotta go help her!"

"What are you talking about where is Bonnie, Damon?" Caroline said as she walked up next to him.

Concentrating Damon tried to recall the moments that he spent with Bonnie that evening.

"Damon?" Elena moved closer to Stefan gripping onto his shirt waiting for Damon to reply.

Damon looked outside were the lightning storm was still raging. Every second lighting and thunder would light up the night sky.

"It's Bonnie…the storm…she's the one causing it." Damon said running his hand through his soft black locks.

"Huh? What are you talking about it's just a hurricane how could-"

"Just zip it alright blondie, I know what I saw! Read my perfect lips Bonnie…pentagram…witch powers…that is was causing this mess not El Nino ok! Now if you could ever so kindly move your asses I have to go find her."

Damon stormed off toward the exit leaving Stefan, Elena, and Caroline bewildered.

"So Bonnie's the cause of this? B-but how?" Elena said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't know but let's go find out." Following Damon lead Stefan, Elena, and Caroline also ran out of the cafeteria.

"_Hello everyone breaking news here on channel two where there seems to be some sort of unknown storm devastating the Mystic Falls area, origins of the storm is unknown since it just appeared out of know where approximately twenty-five to thirty minutes ago and is largely concentrated in the area in and surrounding the town, we now take you live to Mystic Falls where Dan Rather reports. Can you tell us what's happening down there Dan?" _

"_Yes thank you Gasia I am here broadcasting live from Mystic Falls where a on slot of lighting and strong devastating winds are destroying this once peaceful town. Behind me you can see people running for shelter from winds that are gusting up to forty miles per hour and as you can clearly see there are buildings that have just recently caught on fire, what's the cause of this you ask? _

_Well lighting is and has been striking the ground and other structures simultaneously over and over again for awhile which is not typical for your average lightning storm. Just a moment ago we saw a elderly man get struck by a bolt of lighting as he tried to make it across the street, ambulance from around the county have been called in to help the seriously injured and to help put out the fires. The injury toll is unknown at this time but we will be sure to update-"_

"_Hello Dan? Dan… are you there? Well I'm sorry folks it seems as though we lost communication with Dan Rathers we apologize for this and will continue to keep you updated on this horrible yet odd disaster occurring in Mystic Falls. _

"Damon slow down!" Stefan called as Damon ran through the streets pushing pass crowds of people in panic.

They were in the town central square, Damon could see fire all around him. Burning down nearby businesses, people screaming in pain and horror as they all scrambled to find some sort of shelter from the catastrophe, however there barely was any since it seemed no building was safe from the dangers of the flames.

"Elena! Stefan! Watch out!" Caroline screamed.

A huge tree branch came flying toward them, Stefan luckily reacted quick enough ducking the branch as it flew right above their heads.

Damon who was a couple of feet ahead of them suddenly came to a stop as he examined the scene in front of him.

There Bonnie was…her hair blowed in the wind. She seemed untouched and unharmed; her back was turned to him as she walked slowly in the middle of the street almost as if she was unaware of what was happening around her. Damon breathed a sign of relieve when she seemed to be intact and unhurt.

"Bonnie!" Damon called out to her as he made his way over to her.

He walked up cautiously behind her, trying his best not to startle her. It was the last thing he wanted to do, if she knocked him unconscious again there will be no telling how long he'll be out this time. He was still weak from his earlier encounter with her, but that's where his vampire powers come into play, he was now well able to stand on his two feet again.

"Bonnie? Little witch?" As Damon continued to call her name she just continued to walk nonchalantly step by step down the middle of the road. Damon had no plan, or idea what exactly he was dealing with…she was a witch he was a vampire, there worlds are two separate ones and his strength alone wasn't enough to stop her…no it wasn't at all, he was at a loss and could feel the hopelessness rise and settle in his heart and stomach.

"Bonnie…I'm here to help you…can you hear me?"

Bonnie suddenly stopped in her tracks, Damon prepared himself for any attack but there was none. Damon began talking to her in a soft voice.

"Bonnie…please stop this. T-this isn't you, this isn't who you are…the Bonnie I knew was strong willed and stubborn, she tried her best to protect this town, she even put her life and feelings at risk to do so. She wouldn't let anyone or anything control her… not even me. I never had a human stand up to me confidently and without fear like you did...and I know I'm a bad person but I'm trying here little witch but what I found out is that I can't do it without you because you're the one that challenges me the most and helps me realize that I can't do whatever I wish and that the world doesn't revolve around me…which it should but that's beside the point…look I'm just saying…we need you…Caroline needs you, Elena and Stefan need you…and as much as I hate to admit it…I need you too."

Stefan, Elena, and Caroline stood behind Damon as he tried to snap Bonnie out of her trance, but to no avail the winds started to pick up and the thunder grew even louder.

"What's happening?" Elena said trying to yell loud enough so that they could hear her.

Bonnie didn't move a inch since Damon started talking and he was worried about whether his words got through to her or not.

He then decided to make a bold decision grabbing her by her arm he swung her around, Bonnie didn't react at first, Damon stood there looking at her…her eyes still as dark as a moonless night and expressionless.

If he didn't know any better he would have said that she was unconscious and sleep walking but he couldn't tell, she didn't seem to be phased by anything he did or said.

"Damon what's wrong with her?" Elena yelled.

At that moment the wind ceased and in its place huge balls of hail fell down from the sky.

Everyone turned there attention to the sky, all of there eyes widened as the witness softball sized hail coming straight for them.

"Run!" Stefan yelled as he picked up Elena in his arms and ran for cover in a nearby convenience store. Caroline ran closely behind them leaving Damon and Bonnie alone.

"Bonnie stop!" Damon yelled as he shook her by her shoulders.

A look of pure anger began to form on her face and in an instant Damon was slammed to the ground.

"AHHHH!" Damon screamed in agony as the unseen force crushed him into the pavement, the ground cracked into pieces beneath him.

Pain shot up through his body, he could hear his bones crack as the pressure continued to weigh down on him, pushing him harder and deeper into the ground.

"Damon!" Yelled Stefan as he tried to make his way out the store but was stopped short by Tyler.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?" Elena exclaimed.

Tyler didn't answer her instead he looked at Stefan and then outside to where Bonnie and Damon was Damon still on his back yelling in pain.

"It's Bonnie isn't it?" Tyler said in a disappointing tone.

Everyone nodded their head, "Well we have to do something."

"Like what exactly?" Caroline replied.

Tyler looked around scanning the store for anything he could use to subdue Bonnie.

"There!" Running over to the shelf he removed a yellow colored rope from the package.

"I'll subdue her with this."

"Ok but let's hurry I don't know if Damon can hold out much longer." Stefan said.

"Oh I'm not doing this for that ass, Bonnie is in trouble and I'm going to save her before she literally burns the whole town to the ground…saving Damon is the last thing on my mind."

"Good enough." Stefan rebutted.

"Elena, Caroline wait here and don't move."

"Sure but be careful you guys." Caroline said with a hint of reluctantly.

"Let's go Tyler!"

"Yup right behind ya!"

Stefan and Tyler came running full force dodging the balls of hail that have now turned into balls of fire.

"Shit! What the fuck is going on now… fire balls seriously are you sure this isn't Armageddon or something?" Tyler called out to Stefan who was right in front of him.

As they closed in on Bonnie who was still focused on Damon they suddenly were rendered paralyzed.

"What?" Stefan blurted out. Both Tyler and Stefan were frozen in their place unable to move a muscle, an unseen force kept them from moving any further.

Damon was released from his invisible bounds gasping for air as he choked on his own blood. From what he could feel he could tell that had a few broken ribs, he sat up slowly wincing at the pain.

Bonnie turned around to face Tyler and Stefan a small smirk plastered on her face as she brought up her hand and pointed a finger toward them.

A voice came out of mouth that was not her own, instead several voices mingled together escaped her mouth frightening Stefan and Tyler even more.

"You fools think you can stop me…your destruction is inevitable… you shall all perish!"

"Holy crap dude do something!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I'm trying but I can't move." Stefan said as he struggled to break free.

"Hey witchy witch! Turn around!"

At that moment Bonnie turned around responding to the voice behind her.

Without a second thought Damon grabbed Bonnie and held her wrapping his arms around her waist as tight as he could, to prevent her from moving.

"Forgive me Bonnie."

With that Damon forcefully placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. The softness of her lips on his reassured him of his feelings for her, that he cared about her but to what extent he was still uncertain.

Bonnie didn't have time to react to what he was goning to do next. With one swift move he punched her in the stomach knocking her out. Her eyes closed as she went falling toward the ground. Before she could hit the pavement Damon caught her in his arms and lifted her up bridal style.

Hail and fire stopped mid air before bursting; a shower of water and ash fell from the sky as the lightning stopped and the clouds receded and dissipated back into the atmosphere. The moon showed itself for the very first time that night.

Lucky for them it was a quarter moon, if it was anything more than that they would've had to also deal with the werewolves which would've been even more of a nuisance.

Stefan and Tyler were still struggling to break free when all of a sudden they fell to the ground, as the invisible bounds that held them disappeared along with the storm.

"Stefan! Tyler!" Caroline and Elena yelled in unison as they ran toward their friends.

"It's over." Stefan said as he watched Damon who held Bonnie in his arms.

"Damon…is Bonnie ok will she be alright?" Elena asked as she released Stefan from a hug.

Staring down at Bonnie, he grinned. Even after everything that happened she still managed to look so cute and peaceful when she was sleeping… he couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.

"Yeah…" He said as he continually stared down at the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"She'll be fine."

**Again I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to update quicker next time I do hope that you guys liked this chapter if so please leave a review! Many thanks!**


	9. Bad company

**Next Chapter. Disclaimer, I don't not own the Vampire Dairies and once again if I did Bonnie and Damon would definitely be a pair. Enjoy Bamon alert!**

**Previously on Vampire Diaries…. **

**Without a second thought Damon grabbed Bonnie and held her wrapping his arms around her waist as tight as he could, to prevent her from moving. **

"**Forgive me Bonnie." **

**With that Damon forcefully placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. The softness of her lips on his reassured him of his feelings for her, that he cared about her but to what extent he was still uncertain. **

**Bonnie didn't have time to react to what he was goning to do next. With one swift move he punched her in the stomach knocking her out. Her eyes closed as she went falling toward the ground. Before she could hit the pavement Damon caught her in his arms and lifted her up bridal style. **

**Hail and fire stopped mid air before bursting; a shower of water and ash fell from the sky as the lightning stopped and the clouds receded and dissipated back into the atmosphere. The moon showed itself for the very first time that night. **

**Lucky for them it was a quarter moon, if it was anything more than that they would've had to also deal with the werewolves which would've been even more of a nuisance. **

**Stefan and Tyler were still struggling to break free when all of a sudden they fell to the ground, as the invisible bounds that held them disappeared along with the storm. **

"**Stefan! Tyler!" Caroline and Elena yelled in unison as they ran toward their friends. **

"**It's over." Stefan said as he watched Damon who held Bonnie in his arms.**

"**Damon…is Bonnie ok will she be alright?" Elena asked as she released Stefan from a hug. **

**Staring down at Bonnie, he grinned. Even after everything that happened she still managed to look so cute and peaceful when she was sleeping… he couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. **

"**Yeah…" He said as he continually stared down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. **

"**She'll be fine."**

**X**

**X**

**X**

It was the following morning around noon time and once again Bonnie lay unconscious in Damon bed. Damon being Damon was sitting beside her as he sipped his vodka watching her eyes and mouth twitch.

She must be having a dream he thought to himself and after everything that happened the night before he wouldn't be surprised if that dream was actually a nightmare.

He stayed up all night along with his brother trying to figure out exactly what was happening to Bonnie, then they came to the conclusion that it must have something to do with that witch that attacked her he must've put some sort of spell on her.

If that was true there was nothing that they could really do, they weren't witches they didn't perform spells they killed.

Damon sighed as he placed his glass cup back on the dresser next to the bed, picking up the vodka bottle he filled it back up until it was full.

"Good morning Damon how's she doing?" A voice called behind him.

Damon turned around to look at the blond headed girl who was staring back at him waiting for an answer.

"I think you mean good afternoon…by the way how did you get in here?"

"I came in around four this morning; Stefan and Elena were asleep on the couch, so I decided to sleep in Stefan's room while you were in here with Bonnie."

"So you broke in our house?" He said as he looked down at his watch. "I think your getting a little bit too comfortable around here blondie this isn't Holiday Inn, we don't leave the light on for you, so next time just stay home with mommy."

Caroline gave Damon a sour look. "Stefan said I'm welcome anytime and since Stefan is the smart and reasonable brother he wins the authority over this house by default."

"What's wrong with you? And why are you making such a huge racket? Did you forget to take your medication this morning? Do I have to call Uncle Stefan on you?" Damon rebutted.

"Oh shut up!"

Just then Elena walked into the room, she was wearing one of Stefan's shirts and it was hard to tell if she had on anything on underneath.

"Oh please tell me you're naked under there." Damon said with a perverted grin.

"You wish Damon, I'm wearing shorts ok can't you get your mind out the gutter just this once?" Elena said crossing her arms.

"You know if you wanted me to see you naked that badly Elena all you had to do was ask, like this…"

Damon stood up and put his hands on his hips and batting his eyes pretending to be Elena.

"Oh Damon! Damon please undress me I can't take it anymore! I need your strong manly hands all over my body. Every time I go somewhere I bring a life jacket with me just in case I see you because every time I stare into your those deep blue eyes of yours I swear I'm going to drown in them. Every time I come over I sniff everything that you touched because it reminds me of you and at night while your asleep holding that pillow closely to your chest, I watch you and imagine that I'm that pillow, oh how I wish to be that pillow ohh Damon kiss me! Kiss me! muah muah muah!" Damon said sarcastically as he hugged himself kissing there air in front of him.

"Your such a pig!" Elena said as she stormed out the room.

"You are a pig Damon!" Caroline said as she crossed her arms and followed Elena downstairs.

"Takes one to know one sweetie!" Damon called back to Caroline.

Damon then sat back down grinning. He liked teasing Elena and since Bonnie was out of commission for awhile she and Caroline were the only available targets.

Bonnie suddenly woke up in a coughing fit. She grabbed her throat and leaned over the side of the bed as she tried to suppress her cough.

"Bonnie are you ok? Wait here I'll go get you some water." Damon said as he rushed out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Bonnie kept coughing, her throat felt as dry as a desert, she continued to cough and gasp for air.

Looking for something to quickly quench her thirst, she spotted a small glass cup filled with what she recognized to be water. She reached for it downing the whole thing in one gulp.

She paused for a minute as she felt a heat sensation warmed her throat making it's way down her chest down to the bottom of her stomach.

"Ohhh." She moaned as she shook her head from side to side.

Damon walked through the door at that moment with a cup filled with water in his hand.

"Here Bonnie drink this." Damon said handing her the glass of water.

Bonnie didn't take the glass; squinting her eyes at Damon she smiled a huge smile when she finally recognized his face.

"Oh Damon it's you what a coincidence." _Hiccup_.

"Uh yeah Bonnie it's me the one and only and I brought you some water."

"Huh? Water? Why would I need water I feel great!" _Hiccup_

Damon narrowed his eyes; he could faintly smell a hint of liquor on her breath as she talked.

"Bonnie come here." Damon said as he leaned forward confirming what here already knew. He then spotted an empty glass in her hand the one he was using earlier.

"Little witch don't tell me you-"

Bonnie reached out a yanked a hand full of Damon's hair.

"Ow!" Damon exclaimed.

"Wow you're hair is really soft! And here I thought it was ruff. So cool! So cool! Hahaha!" Bonnie laughed as she kept pulling on his hair.

Damon blushed a little, then stood up to gently remove her hands from his hair.

"Geez little witch you can't hold your liquor at all can you?" Damon said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Flipping it open and turning it to camera mode he pointed it at Bonnie who was busy glancing around the room singing the backstreet boys.

"Ok its time for little witch interview time!"

Bonnie turned around to face Damon and the camera.

"Are you happy right now?"

Bonnie replied throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yes!" _Click_

"Are you having a good day?"

"Yes!" _Click_

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes!" _Click_

Looking at the photos that he just took Damon grinned a wide grin. "Bonnie please don't kill me when you see this."

"Hmm? Who are you talking to?

Damon looked back at her still smirking. "The future Bonnie when she sees this."

"Ohh…Mmmm…Why is it so hot?" Bonnie said kicking the covers off of her.

"Hot, hot."

Reaching down she started to remove her dress, he caught the sight of her black lace panties in the process. Damon blushed as he felt his body get hot. Taking a step closer he looked down at her.

"Bonnie…are you inviting me?"

Bonnie looked back up at him confused, grabbing the sheet that she kicked off of her Damon began to quickly wrap it around her tight enough so that she couldn't move but not to tight since he still wanted her to be able to breath.

Looking down at his handy work he smiled. "Look a witch roll!"

"D-Damon." Bonnie muffled voice called from beneath the blanket that covered her mouth as she struggled to break free.

Damon stood with his back to her wondering what he should do next. He didn't want Elena or Stefan to find out about this… at the moment anyways, he was having too much fun seeing the little witch make a fool out of herself. Any other time she would be to busy acting like Miss perfect so seeing her like this was like an adventure for him.

Hearing a large ripping sound come from behind him, he turned around and to his surprise she was standing up and was able to break free unconsciously using her powers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screamed before passing out.

Damon caught her as she fell carefully placing her back on the bed.

"Man you're a handful."

Katherine was sitting at the bar in the Mystic grill sipping on a bloody Mary. She wore her usual black color which gained her a little bit of attention from bystanders in the restaurant.

She liked the attention of course, but nothing compared to the attention she wanted from Stefan. That's why she came back she said to him…at least that's what she wanted him to think.

A slender figure came up behind her taking a seat next to her at the bar.

"Hey Elena what's up?" Looking to her right Katherine saw the dark handsome boy that stared back at her eagerly smiling.

Smiling back she gave him a wink. "Hey…Umm…I'm sorry what's your name again?"

"Tommy from English class… remember?"

Katherine gave a surprised expression pretending to remember. "Oh yes Tommy, nice to see you here."

"Yeah it's been a while…so what are you doing? I didn't know you were that type of girl." He said pointing to the half empty drink in her hand.

"Oh? This? Yeah I do it all the time I might seem like a square sometimes but I know how to party hard too."

"Oh that's great then maybe we could hang out sometime, like…let's say tonight there's a party being thrown by Matt."

"Ohh actually tonight isn't a good night; I have some…business to attend to."

Tommy slightly shrugged his shoulders. "Well that's cool maybe some other time."

As he started to walk away Katherine caught him by his arm.

"Wait…maybe you could come over sometime…I would love to have you over for dinner."

Tommy smiled as if he had accomplished a very important mission.

"Sure that sounds great!"

"That's good so tomorrow night, let's say six o' clock?"

"Sure I'll be there."

Katherine placed a hand to his cheek gently stroking it as she continued.

"Great see you then."

"Ok see ya bye!"

Tommy walked away as he jogged over to where the rest of his friends were at the pool table, probably going to blab to them about he got invited to Elena's house for dinner, or who he thought to be Elena.

A cool breeze kissed Katherine softly on the cheek, the smell of roses and fire filled her nostrils. Someone else took the seat next to her raising his hand to signal to the bartender.

"I'll have what she's having."

"Sure man." The bartender replied as he strode away from the two of them now leaving

them alone.

"What took you so long Darien?" Katherine began.

"Forgive me Miss Pierce I had a little trouble with the family this morning. They were saying that what you did was reckless, letting that Bennett witch roam around town like that…what if someone would have noticed that it was her causing all of the destruction.

Taking another sip of her drink Katherine grinned as she recalled the havoc that happened last night.

"Well at least this building is still standing…I don't know what I would do if I couldn't get my afternoon drink."

"Let's get serious Katherine…half the town is laying in ashes, this morning while I watched the news there was a death toll of one so far…an elderly old man…the rest were serious injuries, but so far there hasn't been any fatalities besides that one."

"Is that a bad or good thing?"

"Right now its good, the coven decided that it would be best to keep her powers under wraps until you're ready to move forward with your plan…we don't need any one to interfere before we've even reached our goal."

Not speaking a word in response Katherine licked a drop of her drink from her finger before speaking.

"That was a one time thing…her true self was awakening. Now you can put the mark of the star to good use…but you know what to do already."

"Use my dark powers to control her and all of her powers along with it."

"Good boy." Standing up from her seat Katherine leaned down planting a kiss on Darien's cheek.

Darien didn't react as Katherine turned around to leave.

"He's coming..." Darien spoke before she was out of ear shot. "Klaus…he'll ruin everything, we have to do something…and fast."

Katherine stopped in her tracks, glancing over her shoulder a frown showing clearly on her face.

"I know." Saying nothing else she made her way through the restaurant and out into the welcoming of the sun.

**Finished with this chapter! Yeah a long way to go but we're getting there! I'm liking it! REVIEW if you agree! Until next time everyone!**


	10. Seeing double

**Hey you guys I'm back with a new chapter. You guys might like this one better than the last. The last chapter was really just filler until I came up with more ideas, but now that I have it should be more entertaining. Especially when I write about a jealous Damon. **

**Well time to get serious again so here we go chapter 10. P.S a big thank you to my loyal readers!**

**Previously on the Vampire Diaries… **

**Taking another sip of her drink Katherine grinned as she recalled the havoc that happened last night.**

"**Well at least this building is still standing…I don't know what I would do if I couldn't get my afternoon drink." **

"**Let's get serious Katherine…half the town is laying in ashes, this morning while I watched the news there was a death toll of one so far…an elderly old man…the rest were serious injuries, but so far there hasn't been any fatalities besides that one." **

"**Is that a bad or good thing?" **

"**Right now its good, the coven decided that it would be best to keep her powers under wraps until you're ready to move forward with your plan…we don't need any one to interfere before we've even reached our goal." **

**Not speaking a word in response Katherine licked a drop of her drink from her finger before speaking. **

"**That was a one time thing…her true self was awakening. Now you can put the mark of the star to good use…but you know what to do already."**

"**Use my dark powers to control her and all of her powers along with it." **

"**Good boy." Standing up from her seat Katherine leaned down planting a kiss on Darien's cheek. **

**Darien didn't react as Katherine turned around to leave.**

"**He's coming..." Darien spoke before she was out of ear shot. "Klaus…he'll ruin everything, we have to do something…and fast." **

**Katherine stopped in her tracks, glancing over her shoulder a frown showing clearly on her face. **

"**I know." Saying nothing else she made her way through the restaurant and out into the welcoming of the sun. **

**X**

**X**

**X**

Tyler was sitting at the bar in the Mystic grill and couldn't believe what he just saw. The woman that was sitting across from him wasn't Elena but someone by the name of Katherine or so that's what this guy sitting next to her called her. He knew something was fishy since when did Elena drink?

Never he thought to himself, hell he didn't even drink in a public restaurant…they are all still underage. He was just eating and minding his own business when he spotted who he thought to be Elena talk to the bartender about getting her a drink.

At first the bartender was reluctant and kept asking for ID, but then for some reason he gave up and went to go concoct her a Bloody Mary. What the hell? Tyler thought to himself. He sat there for awhile glancing over at her every few seconds.

He didn't want to confront her because he smelt something different about her, then that's when one of their classmates came by and then they started to chat it up. It really surprised him when Elena actually invited him over for dinner.

I though see was seeing the Stefan Salvatore Tyler pondered, why would she flirt with someone else who isn't her boyfriend? She never even did that when she was seeing Matt.

"Mr. Lockwood what are you doing here, not getting into any trouble I hope."

An intimidating voice came from behind him. Breaking eye contact with the scene before him he twisted around in his chair to the person that stood behind him.

"O-officer Forbes…how are you?" Tyler stuttered. Forbes pulled out a chair next to the left of Tyler. "I'm fine how are you your mother and Uncle?"

"We're fine." Tyler said as he took a sip of water.

"Ahh…I see."

The conversation was started to get awkward, Tyler glanced over at where Elena sat, she was now talking to a man about his height but slender, he had dark hair and a medium complexion. Tyler tried to listen in harder when something caught his attention the person next to her just called her Katherine. What? Katherine?

"Tyler? You ok?"

Snapping Tyler out of his thoughts he gave Forbes a warily look before replying.

"Y-yeah I'm fine…how's things coming along with the rebuilding of the town?"

Forbes sighed as she motioned for the bartender asking him to pour her a glass of whiskey.

"It's going that's for sure…half of the town's buildings were destroyed a lot of people lost their homes. They said it was a hurricane…but if that were true the forecast would've been able to spot it in advance…What's even more odd is that it didn't hit any other location other than Mystic Falls."

Tyler leaned back in his chair, he knew the real cause behind the town's destruction, but he couldn't tell Forbes that she might try to go after Bonnie…or worse hurt her.

Sensing that something was bothering him Forbes tilted forward and placed a hand on his arm.

"Look Tyler…I know you've been through a lot in the past month…but if you know anything, anything at all that would be helpful to our investigation you should let me know."

Taking his eyes off of the couple Tyler responded.

"Huh? Oh…no I don't know anything I'm sorry."

Forbes was becoming suspicious of his behavior, turning her head to the spot where Tyler kept looking. Her suspicions where calmed when she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just a handsome young man with the most beautiful gray eyes slurping down the last of his Bloody Mary.

Tyler followed her eyes then realized that the woman named Katherine was no longer there. She was gone, why didn't he notice? Damn he thought to himself.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Forbes but I have to go, tell Caroline I said hi."

Grabbing his jacket Tyler stood up and walked impatiently out of the restaurant. Forbes was left bewildered; she made a mental note to herself to watch Tyler closely from now on.

Tyler tripped on the sidewalk as he turned left and right looking for the strange woman, all he saw were piles of ash and burned buildings with construction workers and firemen scurrying around, but no Katherine. Tyler frowned he didn't like the feeling he was getting, something was going on in Mystic Falls and he needed to find out what exactly that was.

First, he thought to himself as he got into his car. Find Bonnie and the Salvatores they must know about whatever is going on.

Everyone was standing around Bonnie's bedside lecturing Damon about his irresponsibility toward Bonnie.

"Why were you even drinking in here in the first place?" Stefan said placing both of his hands on his hips he was obviously upset that Damon got Bonnie drunk.

"How was I supposed to know that the witch would mistake a glass of vodka for water? It shows you how inexperienced she is with things of that nature, I can change that though."

Damon said in his best seductive tone.

"No Damon from now on I'll take care of Bonnie, I thought you could handle it but I couldn't have been more wrong." Elena retorted.

Damon turned his attention to Bonnie who was still passed out. He never thought that she could be this much fun.

"Does Bonnie drink?" Damon said directing his question toward the girls.

Elena and Caroline looked at each other then back to Damon.

"No she doesn't do anything thing bad like that." Elena said shaking her head.

"Bonnie's practically a saint and here you are tainting that sacred name, you really are nothing but bad luck." Caroline growled.

"You know Caroline if I valued your opinions that comment probably would've actually hurt my feelings." Damon rebutted sarcastically.

"Uhhh…" Bonnie began to stir in the bed Stefan, Caroline, Elena and Damon all straightened up.

"Psst whatever you do don't tell her about what happened." Stefan whispered in a soft tone so that everyone else besides Bonnie could hear him.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Damon definitely didn't want to tell her about what happened; if she found out that he kissed her he was definitely dead…no double dead.

He's been thinking about it every since that night…why did he kiss her? That's the question he kept asking himself. Maybe it was just because he was in shock from everything that was going on around him, I mean it not like he really liked the witch she was practically his enemy already. Which he didn't like but if you make a Bennett into one of your enemies you have a problem…it's the only reason he's been trying to get on her good side, it's safer for him that way…or so he thought.

Damon started to get frustrated it was like he was having a full blown argument with himself. Did he really dislike her?

"Oh my gosh Bon Bon are you ok?" Elena squealed distracted Damon from his chain of thought.

Bonnie slowly sat up as she rubbed her temples. "Mmm…what happened? Where am I?"

"Hey pyro maniac how ya feeling?" Damon said as he tucked back a brown lock behind her ear.

"I feel like I have a hangover…" Bonnie replied drearily as she continued to rub her head in an effort to stop the immense headache that plagued her.

All eyes turned to Damon who just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're safe…that's what's important." Stefan reassured.

"What time is it?" Bonnie asked dazedly.

"More like what day is it sweetie, you were unconscious for a whole day, you uhh…passed out in the school parking lot." Caroline added.

"What!" Bonnie yelped.

"Yeah the basketball game championships…last night…remember?"

Elena walked over to the bed to take a seat next to Bonnie opposite of Damon. Damon glared at her, following her every move with electric blue eyes.

Dazed and confused Bonnie tried to focus on her friend.

"What do you remember?"

Bonnie paused as she tried to recall the events of last night.

"…Tyler!" Jumping out of the bed Bonnie frantically searched the room for her purse.

"Where's my purse?"

Just then Elena stood up. "I'll go fetch it for you." She quickly made her way out of the room.

"Would you calm down little witch before you pass out again…and what's so important that you need your things right now anyways?" Damon questioned.

"I need to call Tyler and apologize…oh my gosh what if he's angry with me…he'll never forgive me, does he know about what happened?"

Damon felt his chest tighten, for some strange reason he always felt like that every time she mentioned that mutt's name.

"Who cares about him? Look little witch if you want a puppy that bad I'll go get you one from the pound how does that sound?"

Bonnie face twisted in anger. "I told you to stop with the dog jokes Damon I'm not kidding you're really started to piss me off!"

Bonnie huffed out the last words. She meant it she didn't like how Damon always had to pick on others for no reason. Tyler never even did anything to him so why is he being so disrespectful?

"Why are you defending him? You're not his girlfriend or his friend for that matter…hell you barely even hang out with him. You're just hanging out with him now because you want to bathe him in pity." Damon said angrily. He didn't like this… he didn't like it when Bonnie took that mutt's side.

Why didn't he like it though? Technically Bonnie wasn't his girlfriend, hell she wasn't even a friend. That doesn't matter though he thought to himself, she's too stubborn to see it but I've changed and I know a bad influence when I see it. Not that he was any better, but at least he could control his anger.

"I don't have time for this! Why don't you just leave me alone you're nothing but trouble and I'm sick and tired of you're insults no wonder Katherine dumped you!"

Damon's eyes widened Stefan and Caroline gasped at Bonnie's words. She just took it too far and now Stefan especially was worried for Bonnie's safety so he readied himself just in case Damon tried something.

Damon face grew angry as his fangs started to descend out of his mouth. He growled angrily his sharp blue eyes tore through Bonnie's like a knife. Standing up he shouted.

"You know nothing witch it's not about her! Watch you're tongue or so help me I-I'll…"

At a lost for words Damon instead punch a hole into the wall next to him with all the strength he could muster. The wall crumpled leaving a huge basketball sized hole in the wall.

Damon was still shaking with anger as he stomped out of the room pushing pass Elena in the process.

Bonnie, Stefan, and Caroline stood there flabbergasted. It was a side a Damon that they rarely got to see…one that only comes out when someone mentioned the name Katherine.

Elena handed Bonnie her purse as Bonnie took a seat back onto the black silk sheets.

"Soo…" Caroline began. "Is anyone up for takeout?"

Damon slammed the front door as he walked out the house. His blood was still boiling over Bonnie's words. How could she? This has nothing to do with Katherine at all…I try to help her I saved her and this is the thanks I get? He hated himself right now, he revealed too much of his emotions already he had to keep his guard up. If only he could do something that would get her to see that he has changed, he didn't know what he could do though it all seemed so futile.

Damon kicked up some dirt as he walked across the field. "Hell why should I care? From now on she can protect herself!"

Back at the boarding house Caroline and Elena were downstairs messing around in the kitchen. Stefan just finished his shower and got dressed. On his way past Damon's room he saw Bonnie who was sitting on the bed with her feet dangling and swinging over the side.

"Hey Bonnie." Stefan said as he walked closer to her.

Bonnie looked up not in the least bit surprised of his presence. "Hey Stefan…"

She resumed her motion of swinging her feet in a back and forth motion.

Stefan took in a breath before talking. She needed to know about Damon's true intentions, even if she was too stubborn to see it herself.

"Look Bonnie I know you don't like Damon…"

"You're right I hate him." Bonnie corrected.

Stefan ignored that comment and tried again. "He's just being Damon you know…you should give him a chance he's really trying."

Taking a seat on the bed next to Bonnie he continued.

"If you want someone to blame… blame me also because I'm just as guilty as he is…I shouldn't have let him off so easy a couple of times I understand, but Bonnie vampire or not he's my brother…and he does care about you despite what you think."

Bonnie turned toward Stefan with a confused look on her face.

"Oh yeah sure he cares so much that he tried to kill me."

This conversation was getting nowhere Stefan could already tell, Bonnie was his friend and an important friend at that but she only hears what she wants to hear.

"He does Bon…that night you were attacked he saved you and he stayed up all night to take care of you. When you left the house without us knowing he got worried and immediately went to go look for you…"

Bonnie's started to feel a wave of guilt come over her, something she never thought she would feel when talking about Damon.

"When you passed out last night in the…umm…parking lot… he was the one who ran you back to the boarding house and again he stayed up all night to take care of you…I'm just saying I know he has done some bad things but you should give him some credit he's trying his best…and I know that one day when he finds that thing he's looking for that he won't need to terrorize anyone else...well…maybe just a little."

Bonnie heard all of his words and he was right. She didn't want to admit it but when she woke up for the second time in his bedroom she knew that he had taken care of her again she just didn't understand why. Damon can't change…Damon won't change…that's what she kept telling herself, but did she believe her own words? Or was she just using Damon as a scape goat?

"Aww man!" Bonnie huffed as she hopped out the bed to slip on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Damon" Was all she said before running out the room.

Stefan sat on the bed and smiled. He hope things worked out between them it would be nice to see Damon with a new friend.

Bonnie ran down the stairs and out the front door closing it behind her.

Damon was still in the front of the house in the field kicking up dirt and rocks. He didn't really feel like going out tonight he was tired from baby sitting the witch for two nights in a row. Man some people can be so unappreciative he thought to himself.

Damon felt someone coming up behind him and recognized the scent of the person right away.

"What do you want?" Damon snorted. He wasn't going to give her any more open doors no more sweet Damon.

Bonnie slowed to a stop before she got too close. Her dress blew in the wind as the late afternoon sunset reflected an orange glow off her skin.

"I'm sorry." She said in a monotone voice.

Damon eyes widened. Did he just hear what he think he just heard? Was the little witch actually apologizing? Since when? He thought to himself.

Damon turned around to face her head on, bringing his hand up to his ear he cupped it before speaking.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I said I'm sorry." She repeated again.

Damon took a few steps forward to her until he was directly in front of her now. Close enough to see her brownish green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I think I have a little wax in my ear let me check." Damon playfully rubbed his ears with his hands before cupping it again. This time leaning in close enough for her to feel his breath on her lips.

"Say it one more time just in case I mis-heard you."

Bonnie was getting irritated that he was starting to make a game out of this, but she owed him so she couldn't really complain, she didn't like owing anyone anything especially vampires.

Taking in one final breath she repeated herself. He smelt so good she thought to herself. Like vanilla and chocolate. She snapped out of her trance she didn't want to ever think of Damon that way. Rolling her eyes again clearly annoyed she said it again loud enough this time so that she knew there was no way he could miss it.

"I said I'm sorry!-" Bonnie suddenly felt Damon's lips connect to hers.

He pulled her closer cupping her face with both of his hands. Bonnie went into immediate shock, she didn't know what to do, but she knew that as much as she didn't want to be doing this with Damon she didn't want it to stop either.

Leaning forward steadily she deepened the kiss. His mouth was so demanding as she pressed harder against him as if begging for more. Damon was thrown off guard he didn't expect that from her, she was so damn tempting though he couldn't help but kiss her. But right now he didn't want to think about anything else other than her perfect soft lips and how they tasted…just like sweet cherries he thought.

He didn't want to scare her either, so he made sure to keep his tongue out of the equation. He did however press his body closer to hers he wanted more needed more. Damon's contact caused Bonnie to let out a soft moan.

Bonnie quickly came back down to earth as she realized that this was really happening.

Pulling away from Damon she took a few steps back her cheeks were a pinkish color from her blushing, Damon stared at her kind of surprised as well...She liked it?…interesting.

"I'm uh sorry." That's all that escaped her lips before she went sprinting back to the house.

Damon stood there watching her run. He grinned to himself as he came to terms with what just happened. He would admit it to himself right then and right there but to no one else…Yeah he had a thing for the witch…and he liked it.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review if you like this chapter it's the only way I determine whether or not I should keep writing my stories Thank you!**


	11. I thought so

**Hey there again first I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and secondly did you guys see the preview for the next Vampire Diaries episode on the 21****st**** of October? I can't wait I hope there is a good Bamon moment! I know Damon goes to Bonnie for help I can't wait to see how that turns out! I guess until then we have to rely on the fan fics to keep us Bamonized. So here's my next installment Chapter 11 enjoy. **

_**Previously on the Vampire Diaries…**_

"_**I-I'm sorry I think I have a little wax in my ear let me check." Damon playfully rubbed his ears with his hands before cupping it again. This time leaning in close enough for her to feel his breath on her lips. **_

"_**Say it one more time just in case I mis-heard you."**_

_**Bonnie was getting irritated that he was starting to make a game out of this, but she owed him so she couldn't really complain, she didn't like owing anyone anything especially vampires. **_

_**Taking in one final breath she repeated herself. He smelt so good she thought to herself. **_

_**Like vanilla and chocolate. She snapped out of her trance she didn't want to ever think of Damon that way. Rolling her eyes again clearly annoyed she said it again loud enough this time so that she knew there was no way he could miss it. **_

"_**I said I'm sorry!-" Bonnie suddenly felt Damon's lips connect to hers. **_

_**He pulled her closer cupping her face with both of his hands. Bonnie went into immediate shock, she didn't know what to do, but she knew that as much as she didn't want to be doing this with Damon she didn't want it to stop either. **_

_**Leaning forward steadily she deepened the kiss. His mouth was so demanding as she pressed harder against him as if begging for more.**_

_**Damon was thrown off guard he didn't expect that from her, she was so damn tempting though he couldn't help but kiss her.**_

_**But right now he didn't want to think about anything else other than her perfect soft lips and how they tasted…just like sweet cherries he thought. **_

_**He didn't want to scare her either, so he made sure to keep his tongue out of the equation. He did however press his body closer to hers he wanted more needed more. Damon's contact caused Bonnie to let out a soft moan. **_

_**Bonnie quickly came back down to earth as she realized that this was really happening. **_

_**Pulling away from Damon she took a few steps back her cheeks were a pinkish color from her blushing, Damon stared at her kind of surprised as well...She liked it?…interesting.**_

"_**I'm uh sorry." That's all that escaped her lips before she went sprinting back to the house. **_

_**Damon stood there watching her run. He grinned to himself as he came to terms with what just happened. He would admit it to himself right then and right there but to no one else…Yeah he had a thing for the witch…and he liked it. **_

_X_

_X_

_X_

Stefan was sitting on the sofa watching television when a panicking Bonnie burst through the front door.

"Bonnie what's going on?" Stefan asked as he stood up and hurriedly walked toward her.

Bonnie tried to calm her expression she didn't want Stefan to find out about her and Damon's…um…kiss. Hell she wish she could forget. In a desperate attempt to hide her secret she quickly forged up an excuse.

"I uh have to use the bathroom." She said timidly.

Stefan cocked his head to the side questioning her unusual behavior in the back of his mind.

"The bathroom?" He replied doubtfully.

Oh no he's on to me, come on Bonnie put those acting skills to work she frantically thought to herself.

"Yeah I have to go to the bathroom…badly…um excuse me." Bonnie rushed past Stefan and made a break for the stairs.

Stefan followed Bonnie up the stairs, first he looked in the bathroom where she said she was going but he didn't find her there. Next he decided to check Damon's room.

The door was closed when he approached it which means someone was in there. Not wanting to be rude he softly knocked on the door. "Bonnie?" He said he voice marked with a bit of concern.

"Come in" She called from the other side of the door.

Stefan walked in cautiously taking one small step after another. On the bed he saw her curled up with her knees in her chest and her head down.

Stefan could feel his anger grow a little at the thought of Damon saying or doing something stupid to Bonnie.

"Bonnie what did he do?" Stefan asked his brows furrowing giving him that distinctive scowl look.

Bonnie looked up at Stefan smiling a wide white smile.

"Nothing everything's fine he was a complete gentleman."

Stefan not completely believing her answer took a step toward the bed where the light from the lamp revealed his more serious features.

"A gentleman huh? Are you sure?"

Bonnie thought for a moment, she didn't like lying but she couldn't let him find out because if he did then Elena would find out then Caroline would find out which meant that eventually the whole town would know that she kiss the devil's incarnate Damon Salvatore.

"Yup perfectly fine what's up?"

"Well what's up is that I was trying to make sure my crazy ass brother didn't hurt you…but if you say that you're ok then I'll just leave it alone."

Bonnie stood up and gave Stefan a tight hug.

"Thanks Stefan even though after all the threats I've been giving you and even after I had been trying to ignore you still worry about me…why's that?" She released him from her grip as she waited for his answer.

Stefan smiled in awe at her cluelessness. "Uhh…you're welcome? Once a friend always a friend Bonnie I thought you knew that."

Bonnie could feel her eyes begin to water from his comment. He was right, why should they automatically stop calling each other friends because of some bumpy roads and misunderstandings?

Stefan was a good friend to have vampire or no vampire and she was glad she was lucky enough to meet such a friend. She looked down at the floor in an effort to hide her tears but it didn't stop Stefan from noticing.

"Thanks Stefan…I really appreciate it."

Stefan smiled once more he thought she was absolutely adorable and he was glad to be able to call her his friend. He took a step closer to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry to bring this up now Bonnie but…"

Stefan released his grip on her and looked into her red stained eyes.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Caroline needs a Lapis Lazul ring and you're the only one that can help."

Bonnie gave a worried look. She didn't know if she was ready for that yet. To give Caroline a ring would mean that she would be able to walk during the day, which meant that even more people's lives could be at risk.

Looking at Stefan who was still waiting for a reply Bonnie sat down slowly on the bed as she thought over his request.

"I don't know Stefan after what happened at the carnival I don't know if I completely trust her yet."

Stefan looked away from her for a split second before returning his gaze to her.

"But you can trust me."

After he said that Bonnie felt some of the tension and concern leave her immediately but there was still some lingering doubt on whether she should or shouldn't create a ring for Caroline.

"How do you even know I can do this?" Bonnie asked.

"I just know you can." Stefan replied.

There was no arguing with him, Stefan was always able to somehow get her to comply with everything that he wanted her to do. How could she turn him away? He always asks so politely and he's like a cute puppy that you just can't say no to.

"Fine…Tomorrow then." Bonnie let out a breath in defeat.

"Thanks Bonnie."

After Bonnie agreed to make a lapis for Caroline she decided to meet the girls in the kitchen where they were greedily chomping down on potato chips and Twinkies.

Elena was the first one to notice Bonnie walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Bon wants some Doritos and Twinkies?" Elena asked as she passed the box of Twinkies to Bonnie. Bonnie knew sugar wasn't the best thing for her body but with all of the drama going around her she needed something to take the edge off…that's what non-alcoholics do.

"So what's for dinner?" Bonnie asked as she unwrapped the creamy goodness that was her Twinkie.

"Chinese." Caroline replied.

"Yum my favorite." Bonnie licked her lips in delight.

_**Ding Dong**_

There was a ring at the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at each other contently.

"Who could that be?" Bonnie asked looking at both Elena and then Caroline.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know it's not the delivery man I only called him like fifteen minutes ago."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she thought about who it could possibly be. It couldn't be Katherine she never knocks or rings she comes and goes as she please.

Damon had a key, Stefan was upstairs and Jeremy was at a friend's house for the night.

Bonnie walked forward as she began to leave the kitchen.

"Bonnie what are you doing? What if it's that creepy witch guy again?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Really Care? Would he really ring the doorbell?" Bonnie crossed her arms as she looked at Caroline.

"I think what she means is that it might be a trap." Elena retorted.

Bonnie looked toward the front door for a moment.

"Trap or not I'm going to answer it."

_**Ding Dong**_

_**Ding Dong**_

"Just a moment!" Stefan called out as he trampled down the stairs.

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena all rushed to the living room where Stefan was already in the process of opening the door.

"Stefan wait." Elena whispered.

Stefan ignored her plea and continued to open the door for the unknown guest.

When the door was completely open everyone stared surprisingly at the person behind it.

Bonnie's eyes grew wide. She never thought that he would be so bold as to come here of all places.

"Tyler?" Bonnie exclaimed. "W-what are you doing here?"

The tall boy stood there his grey shirt and blue jeans were completely covered in dirt.

"What happened to you?" Caroline asked in a manner that sounded like she already knew the answer.

"That prick Damon attacked me out of know where…I'm telling you Stefan keep your mental brother away from me he's already caused enough trouble with my uncle, having two pissed off werewolves doesn't seem at all like the smart way to go."

Damon rushed up behind Tyler his fangs were barred as prepared for another attack.

Before he could come within five feet of Tyler, Bonnie caught him using her powers she immediately got him to his knees where he was groaning in pain. She didn't use her complete strength on him though just enough to make him stop.

Tyler smirked as he looked at Damon wallowing on the ground.

"What's wrong Salvatore? Is that ass kicking finally catching up to you?" Tyler said not knowing that his actual cause of discomfort was because of what Bonnie was doing to him.

"Stefan do you have any unused clothes that Tyler can borrow?" Bonnie asked still holding Damon down with her telekinesis.

Stefan looked at her and saw her sleekly put on a puppy dog face. He agreed with his brother he didn't trust Tyler or Mason Lockwood, but he did help save Bonnie so he didn't see where the harm in it lay. Reluctantly he nodded his head.

"Yes I do."

Bonnie grinned Stefan was a good sport and usually didn't let his emotions get to him, unlike Damon who always did case in point…the situation that they were in right now.

Stefan glanced at Tyler before motioning for him.

"Follow me." Stefan started to descend the stairs along with Tyler and Elena following right behind them.

Bonnie then looked down toward Damon who had stopped struggling but instead kneeled there holding his head.

"Damon if I let you go are you going to be good?" Bonnie asked in a motherly voice.

"Hell no I'm gonna rip that mutt to shreds!" Damon yelled fiercely.

"Wrong answer!" Bonnie focused her powers and increased the mind bottling pain stirring within Damon's head.

Caroline turned around and headed back to the kitchen to eat more snacks…seeing Damon get tortured by Bonnie was nothing new.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Are you going to be good and not hurt Tyler?"

Damon felt like his head was about to crack he was nearly pulling on his jet black hair and his angel blue eyes were almost completely out of his sockets.

"Yes! dammit yes!" Damon yelled.

Bonnie quickly released her hold on him. She didn't like doing that to him but it was the only way to ever get him to comply…he was always so damn stubborn that it irritated her.

Damon slowly rose up still massaging his head until the pain was completely gone.

"Good…now come with me if you have something to say." Bonnie said as she turned her back to Damon.

Damon reached out and grabbed Bonnie by her shoulders and swung her around so that she completely faced him. He burrowed down into her greenish-brown eyes before speaking his voice filled with anger.

"What in the hell Bonnie? Are you trying to kill me with a fatal migraine headache?" Damon yelled at the top of his lungs. "And why in the hell is that mutt here? I don't want him in this house!"

The veins in Damon's forehead were completely visible, he was highly upset but that didn't scare Bonnie he was always like this when he didn't get his way.

"Look Damon Tyler is harmless right now. If he wanted to kill you he would've had done so already, so can you just please calm down."

Damon gave Bonnie an unsure look, he didn't know if he could even be in the same room with Tyler without losing it.

"Fine you can talk to him all you want but I'm leaving." Damon said his voice coming out as a growl.

"Damon there's something we need to discuss."

Damon picked up his jacket that was lying on the sofa hurryingly putting it on.

"About what Bonnie? The kiss? There's nothing to talk about its already obvious who you are truly interested in."

Bonnie took a step back flabbergasted. "You came on to me, if I wanted to stop you anytime I could… I'm not afraid of you and plus I never said that I was interested in you why would I be you tried to kill me before remember?"

"Still holding on to that old excuse are we?"

Damon said as he walked closer towards Bonnie until she was up against the wall, leaning forward he brushed his lips against her ear and seductively whispered.

"If what you say is true then why didn't you stop me?"

The air in Bonnie's lungs escaped her mouth at the feeling of his body so close to hers.

She could feel her heart skip and beat like it was about ready to pop out of her chest at any moment. A warm heat filled her face she knew right then what was happening she was blushing…again!

Damon smiled he could hear her heart rate pick up and the look on her face told him that she was nervous and the heat that was emitting off of her warmed him to the core.

Taking a step back away from her he began to leave out the door, closing it behind him he looked back at Bonnie who was still motionless staring straight ahead.

"That's what I thought." He said before slamming the door behind him.

Tyler, Stefan, and Elena at that moment started to make their way down the staircase. Tyler had on a clean blue shirt and light faded jeans. Stefan followed behind him clearly annoyed.

Bonnie was still thinking about what Damon said. Why would she kiss him, he was practically the enemy…what was wrong with her?

Yeah o.k so she didn't have a boyfriend and haven't had one for over a year, and yeah she didn't have anyone to talk to but she didn't need anyone she was strong and could handle herself. That's at least what she always told herself.

"Did someone just leave?" Elena spoke as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Elena's voice.

"What? Oh yeah Damon just left." Bonnie answered.

Stefan looked at Elena and Elena looked to Stefan.

"Where did he go?" Stefan questioned looking a little concerned.

"I don't know, he can go to hell for all I care!" Bonnie quickly stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen, trying desperately to find a quiet place to sit and think.

When she got there Caroline was sitting at the table scoffing down a carton of vanilla ice cream.

Bonnie placed her hands on her hips when she saw her. "Caroline you're sooo lucky that you're not a human anymore or else you would need a bucket and a bottle of Pepto Bismol." She scolded.

Caroline stabbed her spoon into the carton and looked up at Bonnie ice cream dripping off her lips. "I know I know but it feels so good to be able to eat what you want and not get sick or gain any weight, one good thing about being a vampire."

"Caroline there is nothing 'good' about being a vampire." Bonnie rebutted.

"Bonnie hey…" Bonnie heard Tyler's voice call to her.

He along with Stefan and Elena walked into the kitchen; Elena looked like something was bothering her.

"Hi Tyler…" Bonnie then looked to Elena and noticed that something was wrong with her.

"Elena is something wrong?" Bonnie asked worryingly.

Elena's brown eyes shifted to look at Bonnie. Her expression gave Bonnie the answer without any need for words.

"We told Tyler about Katherine" Stefan said his gaze motioning to Tyler.

Bonnie didn't find any words to say until Tyler spoke.

"I saw her at the Mystic Grill; she was there with some dude that I've never seen before. He looked suspicious…but what I'm really taken aback by is that Elena actually has a doppelganger."

"If you know that then they must've also told you what they really are." Bonnie replied.

"Actually Bonnie…he already knew...and he knows that we know what he is as well" Stefan said jumping in on the conversation.

Bonnie eyes grew wide as she scanned all of the faces. She hoped that the next thing that came out of Stefan's mouth wouldn't be that he also told him about what she really was.

As if reading her mind Stefan shook his head and mouthed out the words I didn't tell him.

A feeling of relief came over Bonnie when he did that. Tyler didn't know about her…good it was for the best.

There was a suddenly a knock at the door.

"Oh must be the delivery guy…Bonnie can you help me bring this stuff?"

Caroline asked as she jumped up and raced out the kitchen to answer it.

Bonnie followed right behind her, as she walked by Tyler he gave her the once over with his eyes…the way he looked at her looked like he was practically accusing her of something.

Bonnie looked back over her shoulder at him as he watch her walk out of the room.

Stefan noticed the stares and confronted Tyler about it.

"Remember don't let her know that you know about her…if she knew about that day she would never forgive herself."

"She hasn't seen it yet huh?" Tyler asked.

Stefan sighed before answering. "No not yet, she hasn't gone into town yet…but when she does see it we'll just have to tell her what other people are telling each other…it was a mysterious hurricane nothing more…understand?" Stefan said sternly.

"Yeah I understand."

**Thanks for reading I always love to hear from ya'll so please remember to review. **


	12. Bitter Memories

**I'm sooo sorry for making you guys wait so long I got caught up, but I'm back with a new chapter we have a flashback in this one yay! Oh and also I want to thank all of you for you're reviews I enjoy reading all of them. Can't wait until tonight Damon asks Bonnie for her help on the Vampire Diaries so awesome! I love Bamon!**

**Previously on The Vampire Diaries…**

"**Bonnie hey…" Bonnie heard Tyler's voice call to her. **

**He along with Stefan and Elena walked into the kitchen; Elena looked like something was bothering her. **

"**Hi Tyler…" Bonnie then looked to Elena and noticed that something was wrong with her. **

"**Elena is something wrong?" Bonnie asked worryingly. **

**Elena's brown eyes shifted to look at Bonnie. Her expression gave Bonnie the answer without any need for words. **

"**We told Tyler about Katherine" Stefan said his gaze motioning to Tyler. **

**Bonnie didn't find any words to say until Tyler spoke. **

"**I saw her at the Mystic Grill; she was there with some dude that I've never seen before. He looked suspicious…but what I'm really taken aback by is that Elena actually has a doppelganger." **

"**If you know that then they must've also told you what they really are." Bonnie replied. **

"**Actually Bonnie…he already knew...and he knows that we know what he is as well" Stefan said jumping in on the conversation. **

**Bonnie eyes grew wide as she scanned all of the faces. She hoped that the next thing that came out of Stefan's mouth wouldn't be that he also told him about what she really was.**

**As if reading her mind Stefan shook his head and mouthed out the words I didn't tell him. **

**A feeling of relief came over Bonnie when he did that. Tyler didn't know about her…good it was for the best. **

**There was a suddenly a knock at the door. **

"**Oh must be the delivery guy…Bonnie can you help me bring this stuff?" **

**Caroline asked as she jumped up and raced out the kitchen to answer it. **

**Bonnie followed right behind her, as she walked by Tyler he gave her the once over with his eyes…the way he looked at her looked like he was practically accusing her of something. **

**Bonnie looked back over her shoulder at him as he watch her walk out of the room.**

**Stefan noticed the stares and confronted Tyler about it. **

"**Remember don't let her know that you know about her…if she knew about that day she would never forgive herself." **

"**She hasn't seen it yet huh?" Tyler asked. **

**Stefan sighed before answering. "No not yet, she hasn't gone into town yet…but when she does see it we'll just have to tell her what other people are telling each other…it was a mysterious hurricane nothing more…understand?" Stefan said sternly. **

"**Yeah I understand." **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Mystic Falls 1864_

_The night was still and the air was warm against his face, ever since his brother convinced him to drink blood he has felt nothing but hatred and spite. The woman he loved was gone maybe forever and now he was stuck in a body unable to feel the warmth of the sun and the coolness of the night's breeze. _

_He stared out into the distance his eyes gliding over the moonlit night, the water seemed to capture its beauty completely, it was enough to make anyone else feel at ease and relaxed, but not him not now. _

"_Damon dear? What's ya'll a doing out here all alone?" _

_Damon was familiar with this voice; slowly he turned his head noticing the dark-skinned beauty staring at him her greenish-brown eyes filled with concern. Yes…those eyes that matched her dressed so perfectly, her silky brown hair always wrapped up neatly in a scarf. _

_She walked closer to him cautiously knowing that he was still upset and on the edge, still heart broken and hurt even though it's been over four months since Katherine was captured and sealed away. Damon rubbed his face with both of his hands even though he was unable to shed a single tear over his beloved Katherine he still felt as though he had. _

"_Emily…" Damon acknowledged her presence without even looking her way; he could feel her warmth as she sat down next to him. _

_Emily folded her legs to her chest her soft features relaxing as she followed Damon's eye of motion out unto the lake. _

"_Damon…I'm a sorry alls dis is happening to ya, but ya gotta stay strong or else ya will die mentally not physically…ya'll is no longer human, but I know enough about vampires to know that after awhile if ya don't hold on to yer humanity ya will lose yourself forever…just like her." _

_Damon did not waver, if it was anyone else but Emily giving him this heart to heart he would probably rip their throats out, but this was Emily Bennett and even if she was still just a human, she was someone who shouldn't be trifled with. Damon glanced over at Emily who was still staring out into the darkness, he recalled yesterday the day she delivered her first born child. He had no idea that she was even with child until a few months ago when he noticed her belly becoming more plump and firm. _

_Damon sighed; he didn't want her to see him in this vulnerable state so he quickly decided to put on an uncaring act as he often did with others when they were getting a little bit too familiar. _

"_How are you feeling?" Damon asked in an unemotional tone. _

_Emily smiled at his poor attempt to start a conversation knowing that he probably didn't even want the company. _

"_I'm fine thanks for a askin, and the child is a sleeping and well…ya know Damon ya don't have to a keep sleeping outside why don't you come in with us for the night?" _

_Damon felt his body shake with anger, lately anything that included 'that man' for more reasons than one made his blood boil with wrath. _

"_I told you I refused to stay under the same roof with that…that…" He couldn't find the words; there were none to describe his younger brother whom he hated so much. Stefan took everything from him that he wanted. Katherine, his fathers love and his humanity. Stefan was always the one getting everything that Damon wanted, and he envied his brother while his was alive, but know that he was an undead live person he despised him unconditionally. _

_The only person he had to talk to was Emily and even though they weren't exactly friends it was better than nothing sometimes, but other times the majority of the times he just wanted to be left alone, so take he could drown in his hatred, self loathing and sorrow. _

"_Stefan cares for ya Damon he is ya brother after all, and even if you don't want to admit it now…one day ya'll is gonna need each other, he is all ya got now for an eternity, while other's will fade and die over time in the end he is all ya got." _

_Damon was beyond annoyed now, why was it that every time she talked that she had to give him in-sight as though she was his shrink. Damon stood up in a blink of and eye, towering over her, his eyes as black as the night. _

"_Don't give me that hocus pocus fortune telling crap right now Emily! There is no way I would ever, ever forgive that bastard after everything he's done, Katherine is gone and he killed our father! Everything that happens is his fault and I'll be damned if I ever again set my eyes upon his face!" _

_Damon was yelling at the top of his lungs, his blue eyes like fire as he stood looking at Emily who was quiet and content. In the distance Damon could hear the cries of her infant, he most likely awoke to the sound of his yelling, but he didn't really care. _

_Emily sighed and looked at him disapprovingly. "Now look what ya gone and did ya woke up Zachariah." Emily pushed herself off of the ground before stopping mid way in her tracks. Her body stiffened as she brought her hands to her head. _

_Damon noticed something off about her, he could hear her heart beat pick up tempo and her body heat rise drastically. He took a step closer to her curiously. _

"_Emily? What's wrong?" Damon asked. He waited for her rely but she did not respond to him. Then as he was about to take a few steps closer to her she turned around quickly her eyes filled with tears. _

"_Damon they are a comin." Emily said as she held herself._

_Damon tilted his head not sure of what she was talking about. _

"_What are you-" She cut him off before he could finish his sentence. _

"_There's no time to explain right now follow me!" She demanded. _

_She turned around and ran full speed toward the cabin, Damon followed close behind her. Bursting into the door she made her way over to the bed where her baby laid. Damon entered the door next, he was prepared to be confronted with his brother but when he noticed that he was not in the cabin he mentally breathed a sigh of relief. _

_Emily was scurrying around the cabin picking up clothes and sheets throwing them all into a small carpet bag. _

"_Emily what the hell is going on?" Damon said half frustrated and half worried. _

_Emily not stopping what she was doing turned to look at him once before focusing back on her task. _

"_Someone told them what I was and a now they are a comin after me and I'm afraid that this time it's goin be for good." _

_Damon shook his head still in pit of confusion. "Who Emily who?" _

"_The town Damon, all of them are a comin…" Emily turned around to meet his gaze she was out of breath. "I need you're help Damon." _

_Damon step up to her placing his hands on her shoulders he shook her gently._

"_Why don't you stop them with your powers Emily? I know that would be no problem for you."_

_Emily looked down at the ground he could see the tears well up in her eyes once more._

"_I can't." _

_Damon blinked at her not believing the words that were coming out of her mouth. _

"_Why not?" Damon tried to keep calm, even though Emily wasn't exactly a friend she was still a good person. _

"_I used all my strength on placing a protection spell on Zachariah, and also this…" _

_Emily reached into her dress pocket and produced a brown stoned necklace. _

"_What's that?" Damon asked as she placed it in the palm of his hand. _

"_This-this will help ya get Katherine back…I was a planning on giving it to ya earlier, I placed a spell on it that will help ya get Katherine out of the tomb but only on the day of the comet." _

_Damon stepped back away from her in disbelief; his eyes grew wide, hope restoring in his cold desolate heart. _

"_Why didn't you give it to me before? Maybe I would've been sparred the hopelessness that I've been feeling for the last couple of months!" Damon grew angry, this whole time she knew. _

"_I didn't tell ya just in case of an emergency like this…I knows I could use this as a bargaining chip." _

_Looking up from the necklace Damon narrowed his eyes at her. _

"_Bargaining chip?" _

_Emily grinned slyly. "If ya protect my lineage I will let ya keep that necklace…if ya refuse then I can just take it back and destroy it…what's yer choice?"_

_Damon looked at her questioningly, if he said no his hopes of seeing Katherine again will be all but lost…but if he said yes his hopes of recovering his love will be even more prominent._

"_So…all I have to do is protect your family and wait until the next comet arrives in order to open the tomb? I'm not a witch though how could I-?" _

_Emily brought her finger up to her mouth signaling him to stop talking. "All ya have to do to open the tomb is use the powers of my chil'ren and their chil'ren, then and only then will ya be able to open the tomb…my blood is the only thing that can over ride the spell I cast."_

_Damon nodded, but something was troubling him. "Why don't you let us help you?" _

"_Because! You're suppose to be dead and also if they lay eyes on my child they'll hurt him too, I just need ya to get out of here as a quickly as ya can…please Damon just listen I've seen what happens and this is the best solution."_

_Emily picked up the infant and motioned for Damon to hold out his hands. Damon complied and reached for the child who was almost weightless in his arms. _

_He was wrapped in a tattered piece of grey cloth his green eyes were big and for some reason he was unusually cheery. _

_Damon tried to concoct a smile but even though it was suppose to be a fake one it still failed to appear on his stern face. _

_Emily grabbed her jacket and pushed Damon toward the door; once they were outside she placed the carpet bag in his free hand. _

_She looked around franticly before shifting her eyes back to him. _

"_By the way if you fail to hold true to your promise the necklace won't work…ever…so make sure you choose what you do wisely."_

_Damon nodded his head it was always like this, for some reason she knew Damon better than anyone else ever had...his thoughts and his mannerisms… it was eerily weird to him. _

"_I understand…" Damon would be lying if he said he was worried about what will happen to Emily, she knew what was best for her so how could he argue…right now all he could think about was where to take the child so that he could hold up his end of the bargain. _

_Emily smiled before leaning down to kiss her baby on the forehead. She then looked up at Damon and nodded. _

"_Run…and don't stop until you're tired." Emily said sternly. _

_Giving her one more once over Damon winked at her before speeding off into the night._

_Once Damon was out of eye shot and once she was unable to feel his presence she sat down on the porch, reciting a small prayer in Latin tongue. She could hear the shouts and the footsteps heading her way…there was no point in hiding or running she was too tired to fight her fate any longer. _

_Their shouts grew louder each second. "Kill the witch! Burn her alive, kill the Witch!" _

_Taking one more deep breath she looked up to the sky the moon reflecting into her pools of green before a large rock came hurling toward her knocking her unconscious. _

X

X

X

Present day Mystic Falls

Bonnie awoke suddenly from a frightening dream, or at least that's what she thought it was…if it wasn't she wouldn't be on high alert right now, but try as she might she could not remember what it was about.

Last night after they ate dinner, Caroline and Tyler left for home leaving her Stefan and Elena alone in the house. They stayed up for a little while longer before Stefan and Elena decided to head upstairs to bed. Too tired to leave for home Bonnie decided to sleep on the couch instead of Damon's room, why would she sleep in there willingly anyways?

Who knows what lurked on his bed sheets.

She remember her eyes stinging with pain as she turned down Stefan's offer to drive her home; she told him that she would stay for one more night before leaving in the morning.

Looking at the old grandfather clock she noticed the time on it read _five-thirty _she sighed again she wasn't able to sleep, the last time she awoke was at _three, _unable to get back to sleep she decided to go ahead and make a ring for Caroline. She looked at the table in front of her there on the surface laid the blue ring; Bonnie felt no need to test the ring to see if it worked, she had confidence in her powers and knew for a fact that the spelled worked.

She sat there for a moment slowly letting her head drift down, she was tired…tired of fighting…tired of running…just tired. All of a sudden decided she needed some time alone to herself before she lost it.

She knew that Stefan and Elena would get on her case later when they found out that she left the boarding house without telling them, but she was a big girl and could handle herself.

Bonnie stood up from the couch and stretch out her arms and legs; the past couple of days have left her stiff she couldn't wait to get back to her Grams house where she was most comfortable.

Slipping on her shoes and jacket she hurriedly looked for some paper and a pen to write Elena and Stefan a note.

She found a pen in a nearby drawer and a piece of paper in a stack in the library.

Taking the pen in her hand she carefully wrote a clear note that would explain to them where she ran off to.

_Elena and Stefan_

_I went home for the day, so don't worry when you find me gone. If you need anything call me and I'll eventually get back to you, but don't bother to come over because I won't answer the door… I need to be alone for awhile; I promise I'll stop by later in the day. Also, tell Damon the same thing because if I find him at my front door step at any time today I'll make him wish that I would have 'only' set him on fire. _

_P.S I made a ring for Caroline you can find it next to this note; give it to her as soon as you can. Thanks for everything ttyl. _

_Love Bonnie_

Bonnie scratched her head as she placed the pen down next to the paper, she considered writing a thank you note to Damon too but she thought that he already got his reward last night and that there was no need to further express her gratitude. A memory of Damon immediately flooded her mind as she recalled his soft gentle lips on hers, and the way he held the small of her back pressing her closer to his board hard chest.

Bonnie shook her head knocking the memory from her mind. She couldn't think of Damon like that, anyone but him she despised him with all her heart…right?

Not wanting to confront the issue any further Bonnie gathered her things and made her way out of he front door quietly. Once she was outside she smiled as the cool breeze hit her nostrils. Feeling better already she swiftly made her way in the direction of her home admiring the singing of the birds and the sun as it peeked over the horizon.

Damon was still pissed as he walked down the empty streets of the town. The stupid birds were up early chirping there asses off, and the sun was annoyingly bright.

He stayed up all night at a night club, drinking away all of his frustrations that he had. If it wasn't that little witch that was making him feel this way he would have snapped their neck by now.

Up again all night…Damon thought about the last two nights he stayed up caring for the little witch…sure he was a vampire but he still felt the urge to sleep, it was a good way to past the time…but then again so was drinking.

As Damon rounded the corner he spotted a familiar face. Not believing his eyes he rubbed them, squinting even harder until his doubts were cleared. He frowned as he made his way over to the dark-skinned beauty, who was clearly unaware of his presence.

"You must be lost, little girl can I help you find your mommy?" Damon smirked as he always did in either funny or tense situations.

Bonnie stopped abruptly in front of him surprised that she didn't notice him first.

Her eyes filled with anger as she used her powers to slam him against a concrete wall.

Damon groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, Bonnie took small steps toward him before speaking.

"What the hell…happened to the town…and why didn't anyone tell me?" Her last words filled with pain and hurt.

Damon steadied his self as got to his feet. Dusting the dirt and dust off of his clothes.

"You use any excuse you can just to throw me against a wall huh? It's getting really old little witch."

Bonnie didn't move as Damon walked closer to her, his face twisted in what seemed to be regret? Disappointment? She couldn't tell.

"Hmmm…you were headed home weren't you? Want me to run you over to the school so you can get you car?"

Bonnie eyes darkened but then settled as she remembered her previous question.

"That's not what I asked I asked what happened here, why are all the buildings destroyed and why…why didn't you tell me Damon?"

Damon could see her expression change again from one of anger to one of sadness. He couldn't bare that look so he adverted his eyes else were unable to meet her gaze.

Bonnie grew impatient as she waited for an answer, her blood started to rush and her chest tightened.

Damon knew that this would happen, but as much as he wanted to protect her he couldn't protect her from this, the truth. Damon didn't talk as he walked past her. Stopping before he strayed to far away from her.

"Follow me and I'll tell you… exactly what happened."

Stefan was still asleep as Elena got up from the bed. The day was just starting but she couldn't sleep any longer her stress level was way too high. She wore only a silky blue night gown. She roughly combed her hair with her hands before quietly standing up and making her way out of the room.

A while later Stefan woke up rubbing his heavy eyes with the back of his hand, the rays of light filtered into the room warming the side of his face. In the corner of his eye he could see the brunette head sticking out from underneath the covers her white shirt revealing some of her soft skin. Stefan reached over and wrapped his arms around her torso pulling her close.

She responded by turning around and quickly burying her head into his chest and underneath the covers.

"Good morning sweetheart did you sleep well?" Stefan asked with a smile.

She nodded her head in reply as she kissed his bare chest with her soft lips. Stefan moaned at her sudden actions stroking her hair with his free hand while he used the other to prop his head up.

"Elena you're awfully lively considering it's so early in the morning."

She giggled as she continually kissed his chest and let her hands roam free over his half nude body.

"Elena c'mon what are you doing?" Stefan asked playfully.

She just continued to giggle as her hands slid down the back of his neck and the opening of his boxers.

"Elena." Stefan called her name once more as he pulled back the covers.

His eyes widened in shock and his fangs descended as he jumped up from the bed in an un-human type of speed, positioning himself in front of the open door way.

Lying in his bed was Katherine of all vampires, gleaming happily and smiling as casually she waved at him.

"And a good morning to you too… sweetheart."

**Hey like it? Hope so thanks for reading please review it helps me with my confidence haha just kidding…but really review **


	13. Tears of sorrow

**Previously on the Vampire Diaries…**

"**That's not what I asked I asked what happened here, why are all the buildings destroyed and why…why didn't you tell me Damon?"**

**Damon could see her expression change again from one of anger to one of sadness. He couldn't bare that look so he adverted his eyes else were unable to meet her gaze. **

**Bonnie grew impatient as she waited for an answer, her blood started to rush and her chest tightened. **

**Damon knew that this would happen, but as much as he wanted to protect her he couldn't protect her from this, the truth. Damon didn't talk as he walked past her. Stopping before he strayed to far away from her.**

"**Follow me and I'll tell you… exactly what happened."**

**A while later Stefan woke up rubbing his heavy eyes with the back of his hand, the rays of light filtered into the room warming the side of his face. In the corner of his eye he could see the brunette head sticking out from underneath the covers her white shirt revealing some of her soft skin. Stefan reached over and wrapped his arms around her torso pulling her close. **

**She responded by turning around and quickly burying her head into his chest and underneath the covers. **

"**Good morning sweetheart did you sleep well?" Stefan asked with a smile. **

**She nodded her head in reply as she kissed his bare chest with her soft lips. Stefan moaned at her sudden actions stroking her hair with his free hand while he used the other to prop his head up. **

"**Elena you're awfully lively considering it's so early in the morning." **

**She giggled as she continually kissed his chest and let her hands roam free over his half nude body. **

"**Elena c'mon what are you doing?" Stefan asked playfully. **

**She just continued to giggle as her hands slid down the back of his neck and the opening of his boxers. **

"**Elena." Stefan called her name once more as he pulled back the covers. **

**Lying in his bed was Katherine of all vampires, gleaming happily and smiling as casually she waved at him.**

"**And a good morning to you too… sweetheart." **

**X**

**X**

**X**

Damon pulled Bonnie through the empty streets of Mystic Falls. Leading her by the hand to a quiet secluded place where no one could see them…someplace where they can have privacy.

When they got to a small section of a park Damon then decided that it was a good place for them to talk without any interruptions.

"That's it Damon this is as far as I go." Bonnie said jerking her arm away to no avail.

"Ok." Damon replied. He released Bonnie as she intensely stared at him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?" She said crossing her arms.

Damon looked down at the ground then back up to Bonnie narrowing his sapphire blue eyes at her.

"The one who burned down the town…was you Bonnie." Damon didn't waste any time in telling her, she needed to know the truth if she would have heard it from anyone else besides him he knew that they would probably try and baby talk her…but this was no time to be subtle.

Bonnie's eyes widened in disbelief not completely believing she heard what he said correctly.

"What?" She asked again she felt like she just got slapped in the face.

Damon paused for a minute, before repeating himself. "It was you…you were possessed your powers got out of control…I'm sorry."

Bonnie felt her eyes well up with tears, not wanting to let Damon see her weakness she pushed them back as best as she could. "I-I don't believe you…you're lying!"

Damon bit his lower lip and looked away from her tearful eyes, sighing he took a step forward to her. "If you don't believe me then check for yourself."

He then took her by both of her hands and placed it on the sides of his head. "I know you can find out the truth if you will it…all you have to do is search through my memories…so go on since you don't trust me."

Damon was a bit disappointed that Bonnie would think that he was lying to her, but he did always gave her good reasons not to… but he didn't want to live up to that reputation any longer.

Bonnie blinked her eyes back rapidly still trying to hold back the tears, she didn't really want to go any further, she wanted to turn around and run home…lock herself in her room and never come out again, but she couldn't run from it as much as she wanted to she couldn't, and that was the worse part of it all.

Complying with Damon's offer, she closed her eyes to focus on his subconscious, a bit afraid of what she might find.

Then like a flicker of a light she saw them…scrabbled memories in no particular order.

_Tyler…fire…Damon and her at the basketball game she's yelling at him…Darkness…Fire all around her Damon running after something…she see's herself just standing there Damon yelling her name… fire…Stefan and Tyler charging towards her...Damon on the ground screaming in agony… her smiling…Damon grabbing her…kissing her…and then… total darkness. _

Bonnie jerked away from Damon almost tripping over a piece of wood as she did. Her breath was hiked as she stared back at Damon who was staring back at her sorrowfully. She could feel the panic come over her, her body starting to shake at the realization of what she's done.

"No…no…no." Bonnie repeated over and over again as she shook her head.

Damon saw the panic set in on her face but as he tried to get close to her she took a step back away from him never meeting his gaze.

"Bonnie…don't." Damon reached his hand out to her trying in his own way to calm her, knowing though in the back of his mind what was coming next.

Bonnie turned around and dashed through the park running as fast as she could. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to but it was true she destroyed the town that she tried so hard to protect…this time it was really all her fault…it had nothing to do with vampires or werewolves it was all her!

Damon ran after Bonnie at full speed before she could even make it half way out of the park. In what had to be no more than a second or two he was in front of her grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her small waist, preventing her from running any further.

Bonnie cried and cried as she wrestled to get out of Damon's hold, but it was no use he was too strong and she couldn't focus clearly, so she couldn't use her powers to escape his grasp.

"Bonnie please…" Damon said softly. "No more running away, no more handling everything on your own... I won't allow you to run away thinking that you have no choice but to suffer on your own." Damon's words were stern and demanding, but his tone was soft and gentle.

He pulled her into his chest a little bit more, as Bonnie soft whimpers and wet tears seeped into his black shirt.

"I know how you're feeling right now I know the feeling all to well. You're feeling guilty and alone, like you have no where to go and no one to run to and you're probably thinking that even if you did that no one would accept you or that they wouldn't understand…but I understand…and that's why I'm not going to allow you run away to suffer on your own."

Bonnie heard him even through all her cries and jumbled thoughts she heard him. She didn't want to be comforted by Damon she wanted to run away but at the same time she wanted to stay in his arms…she just wanted someone to hold her for once who understood her pain…someone who was eagerly persistent in not letting her go so that she could cry somewhere on her own.

She didn't want to admit it, she would probably hate herself for admitting it later on, but not right now…she needed Damon to hold her, she thought to herself if for only this once.

Damon didn't know what he was doing; any reasonable person would have said that the little 'judgey' witch shouldn't matter to him…he couldn't help it though

He knew her pain he knew why she acted the way she acted and most of the way she acted was because of him. If nothing else he felt like he had to make it up to her. He felt as though it was his responsibility to wipe all of her sorrows away.

The sky grew darker all of a sudden as they stood there in the middle of the park; the air became slightly bit colder before a small droplet of rain gently hit the side of Damon's face. The drop of rain ran down the side of his cheek before dissipating into Bonnie's silky brown hair.

Bonnie was still weeping in his arms not paying any attention to the wet drops of rain that were now soaking her clothes.

Damon quickly picked her up without a word holding her securely in his arms.

He leaned his head down so that his mouth was close to Bonnie's ear.

"I'll take you home."

Bonnie didn't respond she just nodded her head as Damon turned around and carried her into the direction of her house.

Back at the boarding house Stefan was still in a fighting position waiting for Katherine to make her move. How did she end up in his bed without him noticing?

That's all he could think about as he watched the sadistic vampire grin and laugh at their current situation.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan yelled his eyes like daggers staring back at her.

Katherine stopped laughing as she pushed herself up from the bed slowly, fixing her white tank top as she looked at him.

"I woke up this morning thinking that I should stop by and say hi, you know since I haven't seen you around lately and I thought maybe we could have breakfast together, but you're probably not up for that right now huh?"

Stefan shook his head at her nonchalant attempts. That's when he noticed who was missing.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked looking out into the hallway, panic setting in when he didn't see her. He then took a step closer to the bed scowling at Katherine.

"Oh her? Don't worry she's in the shower, but I don't wanna talk about her…let's talk about you and me…"

Stefan crossed his arms to his chest as he glowered at her. "There is no you and me."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You see that's where you're wrong Stefan...remember I gave you two days to decide to either break up with Elena and come with me or not break up with Elena and suffer the consequences."

Katherine grinned her threat obvious, who would try her? She knew of no one who would dare to… not if they knew that hell and pain that would follow.

Stefan ran toward Katherine with all his might, but before he could lay a hand on her she grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the floor. The room rattled from the after shock of it all. Katherine looked down at him her brown hair obscuring the view of her demonic features.

"You know I don't like repeating myself Stefan…break up with _her_ soon or bad things are going to happen…how about I start with that look alike of mine…it would be so tragic if she just suddenly died yes?"

Katherine was still holding Stefan down twisting his arm behind his back slowly until she succeeded in breaking it completely.

Stefan screamed in pain as she then took her foot and jabbed the heel of the boot into his spine.

"You wanted to play this game remember? No rules Stefan…no rules." Katherine grinned again as she removed her heel from his back and set it down on the floor. As she started to walk away Stefan slowly but painfully got to his knees.

He was gasping for air as he leaned into the bed for support.

"W-where are you going?" Stefan yelled through shallow breaths.

Katherine stopped in her tracks, turning around to meet his angry and distorted face.

"I'm going to go retrieve _my_ Bennett witch…Damon's had enough fun with her she belongs to me."

Stefan couldn't stand up, his spine was partially shattered, and as he tried again he groaned in pain, but no matter how hard he tried he was making immediate no progress.

"Oh and one more thing Stefan…you might want to check on Jenna I think she…well…. let's just say that she should learn not to play with knives."

**Ok that was part two of part one. I'll be back next week with more Bamon goodness! Sorry it wasn't longer but this was suppose to be apart of chapter 12. Reviews?**


	14. Unpredictable turn of circumstances

**Hey guys I'm going to warn you right now that this chapter is going to be short. First reason being that I have to go to the library to use the internet. Second reason is I just posted a new story that took up most of my time but I decided that while I'm at it I might as well post a new chapter for this one. I'm very sorry so please forgive me. Also sorry it took so long guys but I'm still working on it. **

**Previously on the Vampire Diaires…**

**Katherine was still holding Stefan down twisting his arm behind his back slowly until she succeeded in breaking it completely. **

**Stefan screamed in pain as she then took her foot and jabbed the heel of the boot into his spine. **

"**You wanted to play this game remember? No rules Stefan…no rules." Katherine grinned again as she removed her heel from his back and set it down on the floor. As she started to walk away Stefan slowly but painfully got to his knees. **

**He was gasping for air as he leaned into the bed for support. **

"**W-where are you going?" Stefan yelled through shallow breaths. **

**Katherine stopped in her tracks, turning around to meet his angry and distorted face. **

"**I'm going to go retrieve **_**my**_** Bennett witch…Damon's had enough fun with her she belongs to me." **

**Stefan couldn't stand up, his spine was partially shattered, and as he tried again he groaned in pain, but no matter how hard he tried he was making immediate no progress.**

"**Oh and one more thing Stefan…you might want to check on Jenna I think she…well…. let's just say that she should learn not to play with knives." **

X

X

X

Once Damon was in front of Bonnie's house he let her down gently almost as if afraid he might break her if he didn't. Bonnie noticed his eyes on her back and in an attempt to hide her depressed mood she lifted her head up proudly to show Damon that she is not a complete whining blubbering baby who needs to be taken care of.

"Thanks Damon." She said whole-heartily and once again Damon was caught off guard by her unusual act of gratitude.

"Your welcome." He replied sternly.

Even though he knew he liked the witch he also knew that getting to soft and mushy usually ended with him on the other side of heartbreak boulevard. So no matter what happened after all this he knew he had to be just a little bit more Damony.

Bonnie didn't look behind her to face Damon's gaze.

"Well…I can take it from here. Thanks for all your help."

He saw that one coming. Sure they just had a heart to heart but she must have just realized what had.

They're suppose to hate each other and the emotions that were protruding from the both of them were much too 'emotional' weird and unusual.

Damon understood this, she just needed some time to think and he decided that he would respect that.

Bonnie herself was on edge, everything that was happening between her and Damon was happening too fast, but it just seemed so natural for some reason like that's how it was suppose to be. Of course she wasn't about to accept it just yet. Depending on Damon Salvatore to give her company and comfort? Since when?

How backwards…but if so… then why did it feel so damn right? It felt like she knew him forever…ever since the incident with Emily she kind of felt that through his many confessions of 'I'm sorry' he truly meant it, and from that point on he wouldn't never harm her again.

However she still didn't trust him completely…she was not Elena or Caroline she would not allow herself to be fooled by his random acts of kindness or lured by his beautiful puppy dog blue eyes.

Damon twisted his mouth as he fought the urge to make any more sensitive comments.

"Well if you need anything you know where to find me."

Crap he did it anyways, what was it about this witch that made him want to stop being the ass he was use to being?

Bonnie nodded her head and smiled. Damon was in awe, it was the first time that she ever actually smiled at him, and it was a very heart warming smile not the 'I'm going to set you on fire' smile, this one was really genuine.

"Well get some rest…I'll see you later."

Damon turned around and started to walk in the direction of his house. It was early he had a hangover and he was glad to be able to finally get his bed back.

Bonnie watched him as he strode away into the morning sunrise. Sighing as pull her house key out of her purse which took her awhile mainly because she had so much stuff inside of it.

Once she had it in her hands she put the key into the lock and twisted it sharply.

The door flew open and the first person she saw was her dad. A smile lit up on her face when the realization came to her that her dad was home. That was until she noticed two figures standing right behind him on the opposite side of the living room.

The one that was the most noticeable was the thin, dark haired female. Bonnie froze in terror…it was Katherine.

Katherine grinned as she looked to her right. Standing next to her was a familiar face that she couldn't place right then and there. He was handsome grey eyes dark hair, any girls fantasy, bad boy tough guy kind of look. Then she noticed the strange vibe radiating off of him like a heat wave…he wasn't normal.

All of a sudden Bonnie's dad collapsed onto the floor, blood rush from his underbelly and turned into a messy pool of blood.

"Dad!" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs as she rushed to her father's side.

Bonnie turned him over so that he was lying on his back, that's when she noticed the freshly cut wound on his side…no more like a gash.

Katherine began to laugh and Darien just stared on content as ever.

"Bonnie Bennett…" Katherine said as her laughter came to a stop. "You're coming with us."

X

X

Damon arrived back at the boarding house it seemed somewhat empty considering the fact that his brother and girlfriend were usually early risers. As Damon opened the door and stepped into the house he saw a very unsettling look on his brother's face as he stood over the coffee table talking to someone on his phone.

Damon shut the door behind him as he took a few steps toward his little brother. Unsure if he wanted to here the bad news or not.

"What's going on?" Damon asked wearily as Stefan hung up the phone.

"Where have you been Damon?" Stefan said with a sigh. "Jenna stabbed herself this morning she's in ICU…Elena's with her."

Damon crocked an eyebrow not knowing whether the situation had anything to do with him.

"What's the point?" Damon asked questionably.

"The point is Damon that Katherine was the one who did it." Stefan retorted.

"What?" Damon asked unable to believe his ears.

"Yeah she was here in this house this morning when I woke up…she was angry Damon she wanted me and Elena to break up, and this is the outcome of us not giving her what she wants."

Damon started to pace the room violently. He knew he should've staked the bitch when he had a chance and now she has harmed one of Elena's family members.

"What else did she say?" Damon asked as he stopped pacing and looked up at his brother.

Stefan thought for a minute as he tried to recall the events from earlier. Then suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"Crap." Stefan said as he made his way to the door.

"What? What?" Damon said as his brother pushed past him.

"It's Bonnie she's in danger."

Damon shook his head from left to right as he intensely tried to comprehend his brother's foreign words.

"What are you saying?" He replied.

"Katherine is going after Bonnie, that was the last thing she told me!"

Damon eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of his head and he could feel his anger and fear rise in his chest. Opening the door both brother's ran out of the house and mind bottling speed not even stopping to lock it behind them.

They ran as face as they could, cutting through the woods to make a shortcut from themselves. It couldn't have been more than two minutes when they reached Bonnie's hose that was clear across town.

They didn't even seem winded as the flashed up the lawn which belonged to Bonnie.

Damon's heart dropped in his chest and he began to panic within his mind when he saw that Bonnie's door was wide open and it was dark on the inside.

The smell of blood was overwhelming. There were two…one of which he didn't recognize but the other one was as familiar to him as his own. His hands balled into a fist as he continued to stare at the home knowing that she was already long gone.

"Bonnie."

**Hey thanks for being so patient. Once again sorry it had to be short. I hope this will satisfy you until I can start working on the next chapter ASAP. Reviews anyone?**


	15. Operation save Bonnie

**Ok everyone like I promised I tried to put this up as fast as I could. There might not be much Bamon in this one but that's because the finale is almost here! Damon has to save Bonnie before Katherine succeeds in her plans! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries…**

_**Previously on the Vampire Diaries…**_

_**Stefan thought for a minute as he tried to recall the events from earlier. Then suddenly his eyes grew wide.**_

"_**Crap." Stefan said as he made his way to the door. **_

"_**What? What?" Damon said as his brother pushed past him.**_

"_**It's Bonnie she's in danger." **_

_**Damon shook his head from left to right as he intensely tried to comprehend his brother's foreign words.**_

"_**What are you saying?" He replied.**_

"_**Katherine is going after Bonnie, that was the last thing she told me!" **_

_**Damon eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of his head and he could feel his anger and fear rise in his chest. Opening the door both brothers ran out of the house and mind bottling speed not even stopping to lock it behind them. **_

_**They ran as face as they could, cutting through the woods to make a shortcut from themselves. It couldn't have been more than two minutes when they reached Bonnie's hose that was clear across town. **_

_**They didn't even seem winded as the flashed up the lawn which belonged to Bonnie. **_

_**Damon's heart dropped in his chest and he began to panic within his mind when he saw that Bonnie's door was wide open and it was dark on the inside. **_

_**The smell of blood was overwhelming. There were two…one of which he didn't recognize but the other one was as familiar to him as his own. His hands balled into a fist as he continued to stare at the home knowing that she was already long gone. **_

"_**Bonnie."**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

"How could this happen?" Tyler yelled at the top of this lungs as he punched a nearby car window to pieces. The glass shattered leaving on lookers in awe.

"Chill out wolf boy we'll find her." Damon said in a hush tone.

The gang decided to meet up at the high school to determine what steps they would take next. Bonnie was officially kidnapped and because she was the only witch they knew of, there were no other methods that they could use besides Tyler to find her unless they came upon another witch in some unexpected predicament. Damon was standing next to Stefan, Stefan next to Elena and Elena next to Caroline. All eyes were currently on Tyler.

Damon figured it would be a good idea to ask for his help, after all he was a werewolf and werewolves are known for their heighten sense of smell and he figured they could use that to their advantage to find his little witch. As much as he hated Tyler this was no time to hold any spiteful feelings toward the mutt time was running out, who knows what Katherine was going to do with Bonnie.

Damon was so busy being lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even recognize that the wolf was still babbling and complaining.

"And you!..." Damon heard an emphasis on Tyler's words causing him to give his attention completely to him. Tyler's face was bright red when he suddenly marched his way over to Damon grabbing him by his shirt and balling up with his fist.

"This is all you're fault! Bonnie got kidnapped because of you! You son of a-!"

"Tyler stop it." Caroline growled. "It's not his fault he didn't know."

"Please Caroline don't… spare us your oxymoronic logic. Of course its all his fault, Katherine is his ex he should've handled this a long time ago! Not only that Bonnie's father is near death, what if he dies? Bonnie won't have anyone else to rely on."

Damon stared intensely at Tyler. Usually when someone even looked at him wrong he wouldn't hesitate to put them six feet under, and here this wolf was grabbing him by the shirt and spitting accusations at him. Damon decided instead of knocking the mutt's brains out onto the pavement that he would allow him vent…Just this once.

Stefan stepped up walking in between Tyler and Damon causing Tyler's grip to loosen on Damon's shirt. Stefan glowered at Tyler for a moment before speaking.

"Whatever we do we should do it quick I have a feeling Katherine isn't working alone. Remember that mysterious guy you mentioned was with her at the Mystic grill Tyler?"

Stefan asked.

Cursing and taking a step back Tyler nodded his head.

"I think he might be working with her. If that's the case then he must not be human she would need someone that can help her put her plans into motion."

Elena interrupted. "Which means?"

"Which means Bonnie is definitely in trouble." Stefan finished.

Damon began to get annoyed he didn't want to just sit there in talk about it he wanted to go find Bonnie as soon as possible and the longer he stood there the more he felt like she would be lost to them forever.

"Then put your asses into gear and let's go find her!" Damon said. Since the conversation began he found it hard to stand still, now he found himself walking in small circles anxiously waiting to begin the hunt for that stuck up bitch Katherine.

"Damon…calm down we'll find her." Elena said.

Damon stopped in his tracks turning to Elena with a fierce look on his face.

He didn't mean for anyone to see him panic but the cat was out of the bag now.

Damon moved away from the others finding comfort at a bench nearby. Everyone eyes followed his movements but no one dared to stopped him. Following not far behind was the brunette female or otherwise known as the doppelganger Elena. When Damon took a seat at the bench there she was right next to him.

He didn't pay her no mind as she tried to gain his attention. He just stared off into space trying to think of any possible hiding places that Katherine would take Bonnie.

"Damon…do you love Bonnie?" Elena asked in a soft insecure voice.

Damon stiffened at her question it was so sudden, he wasn't prepared for it. Not at that moment.

"Are you really asking me that question right now?" Damon replied still avoiding eye contact with her.

Elena continued to stare at Damon her eyes narrowed as she quietly began to fiddle with her fingers.

"It's just ever since this whole incident started you've been acting different…it's like you don't even have any interest in me anymore…is that true? D-do you not love me anymore Damon?"

If it wasn't for Damon being so stressed out he could've burst out laughing at this women's selfishness. He felt himself about to laugh hysterically any second but stopped himself short from doing so. Is this what he found so attractive in this Katherine look alike? If so they truly had issues to work on.

"Just like Katherine." Damon murmured.

Elena paused her fidgeting as she looked at Damon.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked confused.

Damon growing irritated from her company got up from the benched and turned around to face her.

"I said you're just like her. In every way as a matter of fact...It always has to be about you even though your best friend's life might be in danger, hell she could be dead right now and all you care about is whether I love her more than you?" Damon barked as his eyes sharpened on the girl making her feel more and more uncomfortable.

Elena was more than confused, she was flabbergasted. Still she was determined to get her answer…like always.

"What do you mean love her more? Does that mean… you already love her?"

Damon looked at her speechless; did she just say what he think she said? This girl is so…so infuriating he thought to himself. He truly wanted to kill her right then and there just because of her blind stupidity and ignorance.

"You're impossible Elena…how about you come talk to me when you get over yourself?"

With that Damon walked away, still angry as when this whole mess started to meet back up with everyone else in the parking lot. When he got there he took his place right next to his brother who eyed him wildly trying to read any signs of what he feared the most.

"Is Elena-" Stefan started but was interrupted by Damon.

"Everything is fine but just do me a favor brother…and keep her in check." Damon responded shooting his baby blue eyes in his direction.

"So its settled…" a voice interjected. Tyler will use his abilities to sniff out Bonnie's scent, we'll start where she was seen last and from there we'll split up to search the town and surrounding area, keeping in touch with our cell phone's." Caroline quickly took the role of leader since Stefan had other things on his mind. Like what he was going to do with Elena.

"There's a full moon tonight, we have to find her before then if we want to put it to good use…that is if Tyler doesn't end up killing all of us instead." Stefan added.

"Damon? Is that ok? Caroline asked in an attempt to win his approval.

Damon stood there and looked at the ground; he didn't want to give up hope. He promised to protect Bonnie and that he would be there for her. Deep down he blamed him self for her being taken away in the first place, in a way the mutt was right…if he wasn't so damn prideful this would have never happened. Bringing his head up he took one more look around at each of the stern faces of the 'official save Bonnie Bennett' team that's when he realized that if he even wanted a small hope of saving her that he would need all of their help.

"Let's hurry." Damon advised.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

It was cold, dark and quiet. It felt as though she was floating but where? She couldn't see there was nothing but a dark cold abyss, never ending cold, dark and lonely abyss.

"Time to open those eyes Miss Bennett." A voice from the yonder called. Where was it coming from? She didn't know… it was somewhere close… somewhere to her left?

"I said wake up now or I'll carve your eyes out of your sockets."

That's when Bonnie's started to remember…that she wasn't where she should be. Her eyes shot open taking a huge breath of air into her lungs when she did.

She was in a sudden shock; her eyes fluttered trying to make out her blurry surroundings as well as the figure that was in front of her.

Her eyes began to clear but she just couldn't shake the uncomfortable and painful headache she had pounding through her skull.

"Good afternoon sunshine." A ridged voice said.

Bonnie set her eyes upon the person in front of her. She gasped in freight. Praying to herself that whatever was going on that it was a dream, because if it was real she was definitely in trouble this time, and by the looks of it and the old worn down building in which she was, tied so helplessly to in a steel chair she felt as though the so called nightmare which was her life…has finally come to an end.

"Hey Bonnie…its taken awhile to get to this point but this will be over before you know it…trust me." Katherine said looking down at Bonnie smiling a wicked and menacing smile.

Bonnie's eyes lowered to the floor she was still exhausted from her earlier encounter of this sadistic psycho and it was already difficult for her to stay awake. Her body ached and her face felt swollen they really did a number on her.

She started to think about Damon and wondered if he knew she was gone. She wondered whether or not he would care if she were to die today.

Damon was all she was able to think about at that time, but she couldn't help it. She needed Damon, she needed Damon's help and she needed to tell him just a little bit about how she felt.

"Damon…" Bonnie muttered aloud. "Help me."

**To be continued…**

**Wow we're almost there guys! The finale just a few more chapters! Review if you'll please. **


End file.
